Crazy Heart
by Ainat
Summary: AU. She is bossy and doesn't stand him. He is a womanizer who doesn't stand her. Forgetting their mutual hate, what do they have in commom? Everything!Characters:Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Stacy Keibler, Amy Dumas...
1. A Working Day

**SURPRISE! NEW STORY! I wasn't planning to publish this story. In fact, I wasn't planning to write it. I just woke up a few days ago with this idea inside my head and I decided to start writing it. I haven't written too many chapters yet and I don't have idea of what will happen in future, but I'm very exicted with this story. This chapter is only a preview to know what you think. I'm not sure when I'm going tp publish the next chapter, but I hope it is soon.**

**Title: Crazy Heart**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: AU. She is bossy and doesn't stand him. He is a womanizer who doesn't stand her. Forgetting their mututal hate, what do they have in commom? Everything!**

**Main Characters: Randy Orton/Trish Stratus**

* * *

Hearing the alarm clock, Trish opened her eyes. Making the annoying sound disappear by clicking the stop alarm button, the petit blonde got up. Every day the blonde would wake up at six am. Getting out of the bed, Trish walked to her closet. A training session was waiting for her and then a nice hot bath.

- Let's get ready to another workday - Trish whispered to herself with a big smile on her face.

**_xx-XX-XX-XX-xx_**

Waking up with the sunlight hitting his eyes, Randy covered his head with a pillow. He couldn't believe it was already morning.

Rising up from the bed, he saw a note on top of the bedside table_. "Call me,"_ he read and then saw the cell phone number. Crumpling the paper, Randy threw it to the waste basket.

Noticing it was almost time to go to work, the tall man walked into the bathroom. A quickly shower would wake him up for the rest of the day.

**_xx-XX-XX-XX-xx_**

- I didn't read that article - Trish exclaimed not too happy. - No! You put it in my desk. Nothing is published without I see.

With those Trish hung up her cell phone and placed it inside her very spacious handbag. Entering in a small bakery house, Trish went to order her daily double latte.

**_xx-XX-XX-XX-xx_**

- Just make sure it is printed…I know I didn't see it, but I trust your work. Just send it. - With those words Randy hung up his cell phone. Parking his car in the company parking lot, Randy locked it and went straight to the elevator. Luckily he wasn't late to another working day.

- How was your night? - Randy heard a voice asking him while he was waiting for the elevator's doors to open.

- A lot more fun than yours Cena - he replied and turned to John, who was standing at his side now. - I got a note asking me to call her. I could do it, but I have a busy day. I have a photo shoot session to go watch.

- In the day one of those chicks appear in your house telling you that she is pregnant and you are the father, you are finally going to think why you didn't listened to me - John exclaimed and a smirk crossed Randy's face.

- Never preach against something you already did - Randy told John and the doors opened.

The two friends entered inside the elevator.

* * *

- I didn't approve that - Trish said entering inside the elevator which was almost full. - Don't do anything. I'm almost there.

Hanging up her cell phone she clicked the elevator's button which would lead her to her floor. The blonde was ready to murder someone.

- That is what we get when we have a woman controlling a magazine - Randy exclaimed to Trish dismay. So many elevators in the building and she had to enter in the one where he was.

- Better a woman controlling a magazine than a womanizer. Did you have fun last night? - Trish replied without taking a look at him.

- Yeah. She had some resemblances with you - Randy told Trish.

- Don't tell me you finally found someone smart in your bunch of models. - A smile crossed Trish's face. She was going to stay on top. Not Randy.

Some people inside the elevator were getting uncomfortable with their conversation.

- No, I found a crazy controlling chick. - Hearing those words Trish smile faded away. When the elevator doors opened, Randy passed between the people inside the elevator to leave it. - Have a nice day Patricia.

Leaving the elevator with a victory smile, Randy walked into his office. It didn't take him too long to see his assistant making her way to his side.

- The photographer called and he told that he would be late. He talked about some crazy accident, but by his voice you could notice he had fallen asleep - the redhead woman told Randy giving him some files. - You have a meeting with the guy who wrote a book about the reason men want to sleep with so many women. I have been thinking, do you really want to do his interview? Because I have been thinking and you could write. You have the experience enough to tell the world why a guy bangs so many girls.

- Amy slow down. Why are you so irritated? - Randy asked his assistant. He already knew she was very direct towards him and she would say everything that crossed her mind, but she usually would used nice vocabulary; she wouldn't make his behavior to sound bad.

- Do you really want to know the answer? - Amy replied and Randy leaned his eyes on her expression. It was better to move on and not to ask her about it. Randy could be taller and stronger than Amy, but she was one of those women who could shut him up with just one look.

- Do I have any other meeting? - Randy opened his door's office and waited for the redhead to answer.

- You have a meeting with a representative from those ads you have been looking - Amy advised him and then gave him a letter. - Oh, and this one arrived this morning. Read it because it is urgent.

* * *

- Our magazine is for real women. We are focusing upon fashion, style and culture for women through articles about food, movies, fitness, sex, music and books - Trish spoke to herself walking from a side to another inside her office.

She had an editorial to write, but the elevator meeting wasn't allowing her to think. _"Who does he think he is to call me crazy?,"_ Trish thought to herself very angry, _"I run "Sparkle" better than he does his magazine with his half naked women. I'm a better director than he is and I'll always be better than him. I'm the director of the most successful women's magazine in New York"._

Letting her body crash on top of the leather couch, Trish closed her eyelids. She couldn't lose her grin because of some stupid words.

- I'm Patricia Stratigias, I'm twenty-nine, I was the best of my course, I know what I have to do and I'm going to do it. And most important: I can do it.

- Okay, you are talking alone as a lunatic does. I think I can back late. - The petit blonde heard a voice coming from her office's door. Opening her eyes, the she saw one of her coworkers.

- What do you want Stacy? - Trish questioned the other woman. Stacy tried to answer, but before she could do it Trish stopped her. - If it isn't related with this magazine, you can save it for lunch time.

- Why do you need to be so obsessed with work? - Stacy entered in the office and sat at Trish's side. From everyone who worked with Trish, she was one of the few people who could handle her bossy ways and she was the only who understood her.

- I'm not obsessed with work. I'm only trying to write an editorial, so this magazine keeps selling well and we don't end up fired. - Trish replied in her defense - Do you want to get fired?

- No, I don't want to be fired, but I don't want to ruin my social life too. I don't want people to think I'm a bitch - Stacy exclaimed and very quickly regretted her words. Before Trish could say word, the tall blonde gave her an envelope. - Don't forget my engagement party this night or I'm going to get real mad at you.

- I would never forget your engagement party - Trish lied. She had forgot about it. - What is this? Is it the invitation for your wedding? I didn't know you had already set a date - Trish asked leaning her eyes in the envelope. - Don't you think it is too soon?

- It's from Stephanie, one of your bosses - Stacy told Trish ignoring everything she had said before.

Without waiting for Stacy to leave the room, Trish opened it. Reading the letter, Trish felt the World crushing on her head.

- Oh my God - Trish exclaimed worrying Stacy. She had heard rumors about it, but she had always ignored them. She didn't want to face them. - I knew this day would come, but I never thought it would come so quickly.

- What is wrong? - the other blonde asked her friend. - Are we going to be fired?

- No, I just have a meeting with Stephanie and her father and her brother and with all the other magazines' directors. They want to discuss which magazines will keep being print - Trish told Stacy. - I can't let them shoot down my magazine. I have to show them that "Sparkle" is their best magazine.

- I don't know what you are going to do, but please don't forget my engagement party. I need you to be there. - With those words, Stacy tried to be back on her feet to leave the room, but Trish stopped her. Grabbing Stacy's wrist, she sat the other blonde at her side once again.

- Stace, you can lose your job, if I don't show Vince and Stephanie how amazing this magazine is - Trish exclaimed and Stacy rolled her eyes. Sometimes Trish could be very competitive. It was something Stacy didn't enjoy. - You need to adjust your priorities. If you lose your job, you aren't going to get married. You aren't going to have money for your dress.

- What do you want me to do? - Stacy asked hoping Trish would tell her and let her leave the room.

- Just help me writing a speech during the lunch time and give me your opinion about the editorial - Trish told Stacy, who wanted going to refuse such idea, but Trish didn't allow her. - Cancel your plans. You are going to hear my speech and give me some tips.

- Trish, I…- Stacy tried to tell, but her boss ignored her. Why did she want her to stay? Trish would never listen to her ideas. - I'm sure any other girl would love to help you.

- "Sparkle" is the magazine…- Trish stared her speech, ignoring Stacy's requests to be free to go lunch.

* * *

- Okay…I swear I'll call you later. I won't forget you. - With those words Randy hung up his cell phone.

Placing it on top of the desk, Randy opened an envelope. Amy had given him it, but he hadn't found time to open it until now.

- Did you know at least with whom were you talking? - John asked entering in Randy's office. - Because I'm sure you don't know her name.

- I'm not sure of her name, but I know her face - Randy replied without taking his eyes from the letter. - She posed for the magazine last week. She is trying to make sure her pictures appear on the "M+7"'s cover.

- I'm sure you are going to fulfill her wish - John exclaimed with a lot of sarcasm on his voice. He knew Randy pretty well. With luck her pictures would appear on the last page.

- Did you receive one of these? - Randy asked showing the letter and John nodded with his head. - Well, I don't need to get worried with it. Vince loves this magazine too much to shut it down.

- He loves this magazine because it is the only one with naked women. - Hearing his friend words, Randy smiled. It was the truth.

- How do you always need to make it sound so bad? It seems you never bought the magazine - Randy said and looked at the computer screen. - I'm sure Vince is going to make sure that the women's magazine never more edits a new number. I'll never forget the article the blonde bossy witch wrote against me.

- She didn't write it against you. It was against your magazine - John tried to defend the magazine Randy was wishing to be shut down. After all, his fiancée worked there and he didn't want her to be fired. - I'm going to lunch. Do you want to come?

- Didn't you tell me you had to go lunch with your fiancée? - Randy questioned John.

- Well, she had to stay working - John explained to Randy and saw a smirk appearing on his face. - Randy, if you tell me once again it wasn't a good idea to ask her to marry me, I'm going to kill you.

- I didn't say a word, but can you at least think in everything you are going to lose?

Since he learned about what John was going to do, Randy tried everything it was possible to discourage him. He couldn't understand why the hell he would want to get married. Spending the rest of your life with the same woman didn't sound too appealing. At leas,t it didn't sound too appealing for him.

- Do you come to lunch or not? - John asked once again ignoring everything Randy had just said.

- I can't. I have a meeting. Well at least she told me she wanted a meeting with me to discuss the clothes she should bring to the set - Randy told John. Putting on his feet, Randy walked to the office's door. - And I know her name. It's Barbie Blank.

- Nice progress. Now, try to remember it three days after having your way with her - John exclaimed. - I have to get back to my magazine. I don't want to get fired. - He was almost leaving the office, when something crossed his mind. - Oh, and try to come to my engagement party tonight. I told you about it two weeks ago. Maybe you can find someone there who wants to pose for you. - With those words John finally left the office.

_"It doesn't sound a bad idea,"_ Randy thought to himself.

Watching the hours by the computer screen, Randy noticed he was going to be late to the meeting with the adman if he didn't hurry up. He was after those ads for a long time and he didn't want to lose them now. Putting on his feet, Randy walked out of his office. He was going to have a busy day.

* * *

**I really hope enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	2. Engagement Party

**NEW CHAPTER UP!!! I didn't think I was going to publish a new chapter so soon, but as next week I'm busy with school, I decided to spend my weekend writing new chapters for my stories (I wrote three more chapters for this one).**

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and thanks too to** **layali,** **Adrea019**** and ****Breakingdawn105**** for the lovely reviews. As it was the first chapter, they meant a lot for me. **

**I hope everyone has fun reading this new chapter.**

**Read and REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

**At Night**

- Thank you - Trish said closing the taxi's door. "I think I'm in the right place" Trish thought to herself turning around. She was sure it was the address Stacy gave her when she finally freed the tall blonde at the lunch time - Only that blonde to make an engagement party in the smallest club in New York - Trish whispered to herself walking to the building.

* * *

- My friends are throwing themselves at him - Stacy complained observing from the bar some of her girlfriends around Randy - It's my engagement part, not your friend's National Hunting Day.

- They are old enough to know where they are getting themselves into - John replied trying to calm down Stacy. Turning the bench, where Stacy was sat, to him, John and Stacy stayed face-to-face - And he brought company. He won't need your friends tonight.

- But probably tomorrow he is going to try to get one of their cell phone numbers - Stacy exclaimed leaning her head against his chest.

- So many night clubs, and you decided to come to the smallest one - Stacy heard a familiar voice. It was Trish's voice - I know my salary is bigger than yours, but he receives the same as I. I think you could have made the party in a bigger place.

- Trish, nice has ever - hearing John, Trish looked to him - I'm surprised for seeing you here.

Ignoring John, Trish gave Stacy a paper bag she had brought with her - This is for you. Now, if you don't mind I have to go to the bathroom.

Very surprised, Stacy stayed without know what to say - This is something new - John exclaimed when Trish wasn't anymore at their side - Did she give you a present?

- I already told you that Trish isn't a bad person. She can be bossy, but she is nice. If you give her an opportunity and you can see it - Stacy said defending Trish and removed the item that was inside the paper bag. It was covered with wrapping paper.

- I guess by the format that she is offering you a magazine from the place where you work - Stacy eyes leaned on John. He could notice by them that she wasn't with his commentaries.

- You are going to end up sleeping on the couch tonight - Stacy advised him. Unwrapping the present, Stacy saw it was a bridal magazine, it was a French bridal magazine full of weeding dresses - Trish isn't only nice, she has a good taste too.

* * *

Fixing her hair, Trish left the bathroom. Backing inside the night club, she noticed by the first time Randy's presence. "I should know he was here" Trish thought to herself walking to the bar. After all, Randy and John were friends.

- What do you wish? - the bartender asked Trish.

- A cosmopolitan - Trish requested. Taking a look to the night club, she recognized some people from the magazine. Most part of the woman worked under her wing (and the most interesting thing is that she probably had never had a conversation about other thing than work with them).

- Here you have - the men said placing the drink on the balcony. Picking up the glass, Trish almost tasted her drink when a voice interrupted her.

- You are really cliché - Randy spoke and sat at her side.

- Oh my God. He learned a new word - Trish replied not too happy. Why did he have to go mess with her? - I'm not here to handle your nonsense. I'm here for Stacy's engagement part, not to handle you.

- I always thought your life was too busy. I never thought you, Patricia, would have a life in the outside world - Randy said taking a look to his drink - In fact, I never thought you would enter in a night club, specialty in a night club that isn't famous.

- It seems you don't know me at all - Trish whispered and tasted her drink for the first time - What do you think about get out of my side?

- Sorry, it's a small club. It's the only free space - Randy replied and Trish rolled her eyes. She got there first. If someone was going to leave it was him, not her. She wasn't going to look a loser just because she couldn't handle him.

- Can we go now? - a blonde girl asked Randy.

- I didn't know you were a babysitter now - Trish said observing the blonde girl - I thought they paid you well. I didn't know you had to take care of children to have money.

- Excuse me, what did you call me? - the blonde girl had heard everything Trish had said, and she wasn't happy with her words - For your information I'm not a child. I'm twenty-one.

- Patricia, this is Barbie, her friends call her Kelly. Kelly this is Patricia, her friends call her Trish - Randy presented the two.

- Is she your ex-girlfriend or something like that - hearing Barbie's words, Trish choked on her drink, before started laughing.

- For some reason he calls me Patricia and not Trish - Trish replied and then put a smile on her face - I know you don't like me, but I have something to tell you. Don't go home with him. Tomorrow morning he isn't going to remember your name anymore and the cover he promised you, forget it. He only does it to get his way with you. Oh and when you call asking him to not forget you, probably he will be already setting up a date with another woman. Believe me, back off and go after another guy.

- Why should I believe in you? - Kelly questioned Trish feeling some dugouts. Something inside Kelly, was telling her that the petit blonde was right - As you said you never dated him.

- I already heard girls, who work in my magazine, talking about him and about how he is an asshole - Trish said and then pointed to some girls - If you don't believe me, go talk with them. They are going to tell you exactly that same thing than I did.

Randy didn't say a word. He watched Barbie going to the group of women - Nice for telling her, but you got too late - Randy replied without care if Barbie would leave the night club or not - I know you want me all for yourself, but chicks with cosmos are too cliché for me.

- Well, guys who whisky are too vulgar for me - Randy took a look at his glass and then to hers - I drink something with a good flavor, you don't.

- I think I already figured out your problem. You are so bitchy that any guy wants to get laid with you. I bet last time you had sex was a long time ago. Follow my advice: get drunk and get laid. Tomorrow you will be a nice person - Trish wanted to answer him, but no words came from her mouth. Did he really tell her that? Randy didn't wait for the woman to recover. Putting on his feet, he left the blonde.

"I hate him" Trish whispered finally drinking all the liquid inside her glass. Calling the bartender she requested another one. It didn't take her too long to have more alcohol inside her body than the level she was used to.

* * *

**Next Day**

"This can't be happening with me" Trish said waking up. She was feeling a major headache; a headache called hangover. Trying to reach the alarm clock, she noticed it wasn't on the bedside table. Taking a better look, she noticed she wasn't in her bedroom. Sitting on the bed, she realized someone was sleeping at her side.

- Okay - Trish whispered trying to keep herself calm. Last night was a blur inside her head and she couldn't remember who could be the person at her side. "Oh My God! What did I do?" Trish thought to herself trying to win courage to see who the guy was. Taking a depth breath, she removed the blanket. For a moment she had the feeling that her heart stopped beating. She couldn't believe the next words coming from her mouth would be his name - Randy.

* * *

**I really hope enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	3. The Morning After

**NEW CHAPTER UP!!! ;) **

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and thanks too to** **layali,** **Adrea019**** and ****Breakingdawn105**** for the lovely reviews. You ROCK!!! Your reviews were really important. **

**I hope everyone has fun reading this new chapter.**

**Read and REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Next Day

_"This can't be happening with me" Trish said waking up. She was feeling a major headache; a headache called hangover. Trying to reach the alarm clock, she noticed it wasn't on the bedside table. Taking a better look, she noticed she wasn't in her bedroom. Sitting on the bed, she realized someone was sleeping at her side._

_- Okay - Trish whispered trying to keep herself calm. Last night was a blur inside her head and she couldn't remember who could be the person at her side. "Oh My God! What did I do?" Trish thought to herself trying to win courage to see who the guy was. Taking a depth breath, she removed the blanket. For a moment she had the feeling that her heart stopped beating. She couldn't believe the next words coming from her mouth would be his name - Randy._

* * *

Noises around the bedroom woke up Randy. He was already used to wake up with a hangover once in a while. But he wasn't used to wake up with a hangover and with someone making noises.

"I can't believe she hadn't left yet" Randy thought to himself, trying to remember who the girl he had got last night was. When flashes from the previous night crossed his mind, a smirk appeared on his face. Opening his eyes for the first time, Randy sat on the bed only to see Trish, almost dressed in all clothes, walking from a side to another. It seemed she was looking for something and that something was right beside him.

- Are you looking for this? - Randy asked the petit blonde, who froze. She wanted to leave before he woke up. She wasn't in the mood to handle him - Red bra, not bad. I always thought you would wear a chastity belt.

- You are really enjoying it, aren't you? - Trish replied feeling very angry. From all the guys in the World, it had to be Randy - Give me that - with those words, Trish walked to Randy, but he hid the bra under his back - You are such a baby.

- If I'm baby, you are a pedophile - Randy exclaimed - I always knew you would fall for my charm.

- Just give my things, so I can leave this lair of sin - Trish said rolling her eyes. "This is the biggest mistake of your life" Trish yelled to herself. She only wanted to get back in time and change everything that happened.

- If you want to leave so bad, the front door is right there - Randy replied ignoring her reclamations to give her back what belonged to her.

- Randy, give me my bra right now or I swear to God I'll kill you - Trish whispered taking a depth breath. She had to keep herself calm or she would really end up realizing her threat.

- If you killed me, it meant you would go to jail and I don't think you want to go to jail. You would never leave your magazine - without handle Randy anymore, Trish turned around. "I was going to burn it anyway, so I guess he can stay with it" Trish talked with herself.

- You are immature. Your childish ways are annoying - Trish said picking up from the floor her heels - You should try to grow up one of these days. Grown up people can have fun too. And before you say something, having sex every night with a random chick, doesn't mean you are grown up.

- Better a child than a bossy bitch, who nobody handles - getting up, with one of the sheets around his waist, Randy went to the bathroom. Taking a look to the bed, Trish noticed he had taken her bra with him - I'm not going to give it to you. It can be useful for blackmailing you - with those words, he closed the bathroom door.

"Blackmail me?" Trish asked to herself and for the second time that morning she felt her heart wasn't beating anymore. No one from the magazine could know about it or it was going to be her destruction.

* * *

- Who knew Trish would get drunk? - one of the girls, who worked in "Sparkle", commented. Her name was Candice - You really had the best engagement party ever. If you ever do another one, I want to be invited.

- Isn't there another thing to talk about? - Stacy asked not to happy with the conversation. She was feeling guilty - You got drunk last night too and no one is talking about it.

- Probably because she gets drunk a lot of times - a blonde woman, whose name was Torrie, replied - First she appears in a party, where she or the magazine aren't the stars, and then she gets drunk.

- Would you like to know that people were talking about you behind your back? - Stacy questioned both women, hoping they would finish it. She was getting guiltier. If she hadn't invited Trish, nothing had happened.

- Stacy, everyone talks behind each other back. I think you old enough to know it - Candice replied and sat at Torrie's side, around the restroom coffee table - Why are you defending Trish so much? She is a bitch to us. She makes you lose all your lunchtimes. And the most important of all, she never allowed you to publish a thing in the magazine. She treats you as a secretary.

- You are the only person in the World, who defends her - Torrie completed Candice's affirmation.

- Trish isn't such a bitch as you think she is. She's a nice person, you just have to give her an opportunity - Stacy exclaimed and put on her feet - If you don't mind, I have to go - leaving the restroom, the tall blonde went straight to the elevator.

* * *

"How am I going to handle this meeting?" Trish asked to herself. Her last hangover had been years ago, when she was still on college. In a day that she could stay home and didn't have a meeting with her bosses and all the representatives from the other magazines. Entering in one of the elevators, Trish made sure that any familiar face would be there, she made sure he wasn't there. "Not only I have to deal with a headache, but I'm going to have to deal with Randy".

Sleeping with Randy went against everything Trish believed and wanted to make everyone else believe. She had even written an article against guys as Randy to show women to not fall in their claws. And now she had fallen into the claws of one of those men.

In that moment, the elevator stopped. Walking out of the elevator, it didn't take Trish too much time to figure out where Randy was. "What happened last night won't affect me or my work. I'm not going to keep my head down. I'm Trish, I'm the best director ever" the blonde thought. No way was she going to let Randy to affect her.

* * *

- She's an adult, she knows what she does - John exclaimed getting ready to the reunion - You don't have to get worried with her.

- She didn't appear this morning - Stacy replied walking from a side to another in his office.

- You called a cab to take her home last night. Nothing wrong happened with your boss. And even if it happened, only you would get worried with her - hearing John's last words, Stacy's expression changed: she wasn't worried, she was mad.

- You should never believe in your first impression about someone. If I had followed the first impression I had from you, believe me, we wouldn't be engaged - Stacy was ready leave the office, but John stopped her.

- Trish doesn't like me because I and Randy are friends. She isn't nice with me, so I'm not going to be nice with her and show concern - he noticed that the blonde wanted to say a word, but he didn't allow - I tried to give an opportunity as you told me, but it didn't work. If you want me to give her another opportunity, fine I will give her. Are you happy?

- Yes - Stacy replied and tried to leave the room once again, but he stopped her one more time.

- What was your first opinion about me? - John questioned Stacy, full of curiosity.

- Let's just say that you don't want to know - with those words, Stacy kissed his lips and then walked out of the office.

* * *

When Randy noticed Trish's presence in the room, a smirk appeared on his face - Excuse me - Randy pronounced leaving the people, who were talking with him, and went after Trish - Are you missing me? - Randy asked in whisper when arrived at Trish's side.

- I was going to ask you the exact same thing - Trish replied and turned to him - You can go back to your conversation because you aren't going to get nothing from here.

- I guess I already took everything I had to take from you - Randy exclaimed and noticed that her smile didn't disappear - It seems I always knew your problem. You really needed sex.

- Are you hoping me to crawl to you as the other girls? - Trish questioned him - Because if you are, you are wrong. You aren't that special as everyone says. In fact, you were a little boring.

- Trish, I know you are going to dream with our night over and over again, and we both know it isn't going to happen again because I don't want to sleep with you a second time. That's why you are trying to convince yourself that it was a bad night of sex - Randy replied and Trish rolled her eyes.

- Don't you have too much confidence in yourself? Believe me, you aren't anything special and that's the reason, why it isn't going to happen again. Not because you don't want to sleep with me again - Trish was ready to leave, but Randy stopped her. He was going to speak, but in that moment Vince, Stephanie and Shane walked out of the elevator. The meeting was going to begin.

* * *

**I really hope enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	4. Blackmailing

**HAPPY SAN VALENTINE'S DAY!!!! ;) Not my fav day of the year, but as I had to prepare an activity on my school about it, it's good to commemorate the date. LOL**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too ****layali,** **Adrea019**** and ****Breakingdawn105**** for the lovely reviews. You STILL ROCK!!! Your reviews were really important. Can't wait to know what you think about this new chapter. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

- So, what my sons have been trying to say is that you have to fire people - Vince finally said tired of hearing Stephanie and Shane talking. He wanted to go straight to the point. Some of the magazines weren't having the profits they should be having. Vince would prefer to cancel those magazines, but Stephanie had showed him it was better only to fire a couple of people than the all department - Each one of you will have to fire at least two people from your department.

- We have to fire them? - Randy asked without believe in what Vince was saying. He wanted them to make his dirty work.

- Yes, all of you, as directors, have to choose and fire - Vince repeated with a proud smile on his face.

- Shouldn't other person do it for us? - Randy questioned and looked to the other directs. Was he the one who wasn't happier with such decision?

- You know better your employees than I do. You know the ones you need at your side and the ones you can send to hell - Vince replied, ready to finish the discussion, but once again Randy spoke.

- What if we don't do it? - hearing Randy's words, Vince leaned his eyes on him. "Someone is digging his own grave" Trish thought to herself fighting the smile that wanted to cross her face so much. If Vince decided to fire Randy, she would be in the seventh Heaven. She wouldn't have to get worried with him telling everyone what happened between them.

- If you don't do it, you will be the one being fired - with those words, Vince finished the reunion. It didn't take too long to reunion's room to start getting empty.

- This is fucking great - Randy whispered. He really didn't want to fire no one - Who the hell does he want me to fire?

- Well, probably the ones who don't work or the ones you don't like - John answered putting on his feet ready to leave the room.

- Funny thing about that is that the ones I like don't work and the ones I don't like are the ones who work - Randy replied making exactly the same thing than John to leave the room.

- I'm sure we aren't the only ones who don't know who should fire - John exclaimed and the two left the room.

- He is rich; he has money to keep running this place without fire no one. Why the hell is he doing it? - Randy asked and the two walked to the elevator. It wasn't going to be a good day at all.

"At least I can keep annoying Trish" Randy thought and a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

Seeing Trish coming from the elevator, Stacy ran to her. The petit blonde seemed a little pale. "Hangover" Stacy thought to herself getting even more worried. She only hoped Trish wasn't mad with her.

- Hi - Stacy said arriving at her side - How are you?

- I'm fine - Trish said showing a smile and didn't stop walking to her office - Any important message for me?

- A guy called about some photos he took from this month's shoot. It seemed something was wrong with the paycheck - Stacy told a little surprised. It wasn't with her that Trish should be talking about it.

- That's nothing to do with us - Trish said opening her office's door and Stacy followed her - Well, go see if I have other messages. If I don't, I want to be alone. I have a lot to do.

- Okay - Stacy whispered, turning around to leave the office, but Trish's voice stopped her.

- How did I get home last night? - Trish asked Stacy. She had done everything possible to remember how she ended up on Randy's house, but nothing crossed her mind.

- I called a cab to take you home - Stacy answered - You arrived home, right? I was going to wait for the cab to make sure he would really take you home, but John and I had to go. Did you arrive home safe?

- Yes, I did and I want to thank you because of it - Trish replied and showed a smile - You can go - hearing Trish's words, Stacy left the office.

"How the hell did I end up in his house?" Trish asked herself and started checking her email. If Stacy had called a cab, it could only mean the two had ended up inside the same cab. But how the hell did they end up in his house and not on hers? - Thank God, we didn't end up on mine - Trish whispered and then a certain mail called her attention. It was from Randy.

"What the hell does he want?" Trish asked herself and opened the mail only to see one photo from her bra. "Thanks for the sweet memories" she read and started feeling very angry. Deleting the message, she walked out of her office. Randy had no idea with whom he messed with.

* * *

- You want me to help you to fire people. That means I'm not going to be fired, right? - Amy asked Randy, who had called her to his office.

- Yeah, that means you aren't going to be fired, but you are going to help me firing two people - Randy replied. If he had to do it, it would be better having someone doing it for him.

- Why do you want me to help you with it? Can't you choose two random people and fire them? I'm really wondering why you need my help - Amy exclaimed feeling very intrigued. It was nice to know she wouldn't be fired, but she couldn't stop thinking why Randy wanted her to help him choosing those people.

- Because you are an amazing secretary and you have the guts to choose people to be fire more than I do - Randy explained, without know if it was a nice idea to give her such answer. Amy was really one of those women with whom you wouldn't want to mess it.

- You have the guts to get a married woman with her husband at her side, but you don't have courage to fire two people? I guess it would be better if you decided to tell me that I'm a heartless bitch - not waiting for answer, Amy put on her feet and walked to the exit - If you don't like my choices, don't complain with me - opening the door, before she could leave a petit blonde stormed in the office.

- You and I have to talk right know - Trish exclaimed keeping her voice down. Not wanting to interfere (even if she was feeling curious to know what was going on), Amy left the office.

- What's wrong? I never saw you so mad - Randy said without look to the blonde. He knew why she was there. He was sure it was because of a certain email.

- Don't try to act as an innocent because we all know you aren't. "Thanks for the sweet memories"? You spend your day sending emails that don't have anything to do with work and those people who work under your wing are the ones who will end up being fired.

- I'm pretty sure that if you fire yourself that will be enough money to keep those three people I have to fire - Randy decided to not face Trish. He knew it would make her angrier.

- I can't fire myself. I'm too important to be fired - Trish replied - But you, I don't see you walking around this building much more time.

- My magazine is Vince's favorite magazine - putting on his feet, Randy walked to Trish.

- My magazine is Stephanie's favorite magazine. And get the hell out of my side - Trish exclaimed pushing Randy away.

- Are you afraid of not resisting me?

- I can resist you. The question is if you can resist me. After all, it seems you can't stay a moment without make sure I won't forget your existence.

- You were the once who came to my office. I'm pretty sure you are the one who doesn't want me to forget your existence.

- Believe me, I would be more than happy if you forget my existence - with those words, Trish walked to the office's door. Putting her hand on the knob, she looked to Randy before leave - And don't even try to send me another email or I'm going to make sure that what must go up, never more goes up - leaving the office, Trish slammed the door.

Laughing Randy heard his cell phone ringing. Taking it from his pocket, he answered it. From the other side, he heard a feminine voice. It was from a girl he had met last week, who was going to make a shoot for the magazine. Her name was Rosa Mendes. "They just can't leave me" Randy thought with a smirk.

* * *

"I'm going to make your life a living hell" Trish thought to herself entering inside the elevator. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice John's presence in the elevator. She was going to push the button to her floor, when noticed someone had already pushed it. Looking behind, she saw the man.

- Hi - John greeted. He had promised Stacy that would give the woman a new opportunity and it was what he would do.

- Hi - Trish replied back without even showing a smile. The petit blonde wasn't really in the mood of having a conversation.

- Vince really put us against a wall - John tried to make conversation, but the blonde seemed to be hearing "Just be nice" he thought to himself - Do you already know who are you going to fire?

- I would love to fire Randy, but I can't - Trish spoke and looked to John - Happy to know that I would like to fire your friend?

- Better my friend than Stacy - if it was the only way to keep the promise he had done, it was the way he was going to follow - If you want to know a way how to fire him, you only have to talk with Amy. She knows everything about him.

- I didn't know he had an ex-wife - Trish exclaimed very surprised. Who was the woman crazy enough to marry a man who couldn't keep his pants on every time a good look woman crossed his path?

- Amy is worse than an ex-wife. She is his secretary - John explained to Trish, who was getting interested in the subject - You two would get very well together.

- Why? - Trish asked with curiosity and John wished to have kept his mouth closed. He couldn't say that was because both of them had a bitch personality.

- Because you two have strong personalities - John stuttered and in that moment the elevator doors opened - Well, nice to talk with you - with those words, he left the elevator and when after Stacy.

Slowly, Trish left the elevator and started walking to her office. A malicious smile crossed her face. "So, if I want to get free of Randy, I have to meet that Amy" Trish thought sitting on her office's couch "If he wants to blackmail me with my bra, I can blackmail him with one of his dirty secrets".

* * *

**I really hope enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	5. Help Me

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Breakingdawn105, Layali, Adrea019 and for the reviews. Thank you. I loved your reviews.**

**I hope everyone enjoyes this new chapter. I really can't wait to know what you think about it. **

**P.S.: If you enjoy the pairings check the stories "Save Me" and "Behind The Fear"**

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Watching Amy, leaving the elevator, after a workday, Trish decided to go talk with her. If John didn't lie to her, Amy was the only person who could help her getting revenge on Randy.

- Excuse me - feeling a touch on her shoulder, Amy turned around to see Trish - Can I talk with you?

- May I know about what? - Amy asked very surprise for seeing Trish talking with her. Trish Stratus talking with someone, who didn't have the same "status" than she, wasn't something that would happen every day.

- Well, I'm going straight to the point - Trish said and smiled "This lie will be worth" Trish thought to herself. She couldn't go straight to the point as she had said. She was sure Amy wouldn't start telling Randy secrets just because she was going to ask her to do it. Trish had made a plan and she was hoping for it to work - My magazine is doing an article about women who work in the men's territory.

- What do I have to do with it?

- You work in a men's magazine. I want to interview you - Trish waited for Amy's answer, but she never got it. Amy was a little bit suspicious. She didn't have problems with her job, but she was a mere secretary. Why would Trish Stratus to want to interview her? - I think it would be great to our readers to know your experience. And don't worry, we won't use your real name, we will use a fictional name. So, can we go somewhere else to make the interview?

"Why do I have the feeling you want something more than an interview?" Amy asked herself without take her eyes from the petit blonde. She couldn't be a magazine director, but she was smart. And she was sure that Trish had second intentions. Taking a depth breath, Amy smiled - Sure, I know a nice place where you can ask me everything you want.

* * *

- Those chicks over there are looking to us - Randy told John. After a working day, Randy had dragged John to his "hunt" in a bar close to their workplace.

- At least wait for me to leave to start your hunt - John replied and in that moment the bartender put two beers on top of the balcony.

- Don't tell me you can't talk with a chick - Randy said getting ready to greet them, but John stopped him.

- I'm sure you don't want me sleeping in your house, so don't call them while I'm here with you - advising Randy, John grabbed his beer.

- Since when do you let a woman telling you what to do? - hearing Randy's question, John decided to ignore it - Have fun while you aren't married.

- Did you ever hear talking about fidelity? I'm not going to cheat on Stacy because one night thing - a smirk appeared on Randy's face. Since the engagement, John wasn't the same guy he used to know - Stacy wouldn't deserve it.

- Well, when she becomes a Patricia Stratus version, you are going to see that she deserves it - Randy replied - Did you already notice how much time your girl spends with her? If I were you I would have lookout. She will end up being rude and will treat you as you are a piece of garbage.

- I had a conversation with Trish and she wasn't rude with me - with such words, Randy choked in his own beer. The idea of Trish talking with John without being rude was too hilarious for him.

- About what did you two talk? - Randy asked.

- I asked Trish if she knew who would fire and she told me that if she had a chance she would fire you - John told Randy and saw a smile appearing on his face. "That blonde just can't over me" Randy thought to him - I told her that if she wanted to fire you, she could go talk with Amy. After all, Amy knows a lot about you. I'm pretty sure that she knows something that could make Vince to fire you.

- You did what? - Randy asked and lost his smile. Trish had threatened him after the email. He hadn't taken her too seriously, but now, after what John told him, Randy was feeling that he should have believed on Trish's words - If I end up being fired, Stacy is going to become a widow.

- Just because Trish doesn't like you, it doesn't mean she is going to make Vince to fire you - John exclaimed without understand why Randy was getting so concern.

- Be sure that she is going to try it - Randy said in a whisper that John heard.

- Why? - John asked confused. He knew the two didn't stand each other, but he was sure that any of them would try to make the other to be fired.

- Because the girl has never been as mad with me as she is now - Randy replied ending his beer. He was going to need a lot more of those to forget what John had just made.

- Women only get real mad with you when you sleep with them and then forget their name. You didn't sleep with Trish and I'm sure that you will never forget her name. Her name haunts you - John knew Randy pretty well and he knew Randy was hiding something. And at this moment, he knew he was hiding something related with Trish.

- Why the hell are you defending her so much? - Randy finally asked. John had the same opinion about Trish than he had. Why was he doing it?

- Because I have too - John exclaimed "Or I'm going to end up sleeping on the couch until God knows when"

- If you are thinking cheating on Stacy, at least choose someone better than Trish. She knows how to do some crazy things, but choose another one - Randy replied without even paying attention to what he had just revealed to John.

- Did you sleep with Trish? - it was the last question John thought that would ever ask Randy.

- Why would you think that? - Randy asked very surprised. Had he just told John what happened between him and Trish?

- Did you even notice what you told me? - not a word come from Randy's mouth again. Laughing, John picked up his drink - You slept with Trish - for a moment John kept his mouth closed, but it couldn't keep the second question he wanted to do for himself, he had to ask it - May I ask you something? - Randy really wanted to ignore John, but he decided to go on with the question - Who was the man?

- Shut up - Randy replied not too happy. Sometimes he just hoped he could keep his mouth closed when the subject were women, when the subject where the women with whom he had already slept.

* * *

- Did you ever suffer harassment? - Trish asked Amy. Amy had taken Trish to a small coffee. It had a nice environment to make an interview (and to put Trish's plan on action).

- No - Amy answered. It had been a little hard to figure out what Trish wanted, but she had ended up finding out. It seemed all the questions were always going to end up a little related with guy, more specifically with Randy - Guys don't try to get luck with me.

- Because of your position in the office? - Trish knew Amy was Randy's personal secretary. Maybe guys wouldn't get closer of Amy because of Randy. After all, she wouldn't be the first and wouldn't to be the last secretary to have an affair with her boss.

- No, because I can break their arm - with those words a smile appeared on Amy's face - They think I'm a bitch. I think it's because sometimes I'm a control freak. But I'm only a control freak at work. I try to not be a control freak in my personal life.

With Amy's last words, Trish stopped writing. Now she could understand why John told they had the same personality (and now she knew he was being nice when he said "strong personality" and didn't call her "bitch").

- That's interesting - Trish said after a couple of seconds. "John and Randy are friends. What could I expect" Trish thought to herself. She was going to make Amy, another question, but the redhead didn't let her.

- Look are you finally going to tell me what you real want? Because I preferred you to go straight to the point than make me questions that always end up related with Randy. Do you want something with him? - Amy spoke making Trish almost laugh. Last thing she wanted was a relationship with Randy Orton (at least at this moment was the last thing she wanted) - Believe me: you don't want him to end up in your bedroom.

- Are you talking about experience? - Trish asked. Maybe she could use it against Randy.

- No, I'm very well with whom I'm now and I would never want to make part of Randy's conquers - Amy replied. Leaning her eyes on Trish, Amy tried to understand what the petite blonde wanted from Randy - Are you going to straight to the point or not?

- Randy is trying to destroy my life, trying to show Vince that I'm not a good value for the company - Trish lied. She wasn't going to tell Amy that she had slept with Randy - He is blackmailing me. I wanted you to tell me something that I can use against him, so he can stop blackmailing me. And don't worry because whatever you told me is going to stay between you, me and of course Randy. No one else is going to know about it.

- Why would I help you? I heard a lot about you and I know how much you hate Randy. I don't approve his actions around women, but I would never betray him - Amy was getting ready to leave, when Trish stopped her.

- If Randy keeps doing what he is doing to me, I'm going to end up fired. I know I'm not the nicest person you will ever meet, but at least I never tried to fire someone - if the only way to get what she wanted was being dramatic, she was going through that path - I only need something to make him stop. I'm just trying to stay in the place I got with my own work - watching Amy's face expression, Trish realized that was going to get the help that she so desperately needed - Randy will never know that you helped me.

* * *

**I really hope enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language (and I didn't re-read this chapter so many times as I use to). **

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	6. The Perfect Plan

**Well, I guess I have to say I'm sorry for taking almost one month to publish a new chapter. Sorry guys!!!! Being very busy (but one more week and I'm out of school. So expect more updates).**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to layali, Breakingdawn105, ****, Adrea019**** and Nadia26 for the lovely reviews. They mean a lot to me.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- Oh my God - Stacy exclaimed slamming the car's door - Are you serious? Are you sure that Randy didn't only tell you that to make you think that he can get any king of girl? - it was being hard to Stacy believe in John's last words, in his revelation. She just couldn't picture it - I'm pretty sure Trish would never sleep with him. She would never do it.

- Well, when they are both drunk something like that can happen - John said looking around to make sure no one in the parking lot heard Stacy.

- I can't believe it happened because of me. I shouldn't have left Trish alone. I should have waited for the cab and make sure she would end up in her house - Stacy exclaimed very concerned. She was feeling guiltier than ever.

- Trish is an adult, she doesn't need a babysitter - John replied without understand why Stacy was acting like that. It was her fault if Randy and Trish slept together. She hadn't thrown any of them to a bed.

- I'm sure Randy wasn't drunk and took advantage of her - Stacy whispered to herself, but John heard.

- Believe me, Randy was drunk that night - John tried to convince Stacy. He knew it was a hard task, but he had to try.

- I'm still thinking he took advantage of her - Stacy told her fiancé.

- Even drunk Trish has something that tells men to get the hell out of her side. Randy is pretty much the only one who ignores that sign.

- Randy doesn't ignore that sign; he just throws himself to every woman who uses a mini-skirt or a big v-neckline.

- Randy doesn't throw himself to all the women he sees - Stacy started laughing when heard those words. Was John going to tell her next that Santa was real? Or babies were brought from France? - He never threw himself at you.

- Don't be too sure of that my darling - Stacy said entering inside the elevator.

- What did you say? - John asked following her. He didn't care about the other girls with whom Randy had slept, but if he had ever touched Stacy, John would kill him. He wouldn't care if they were best friends or not, he would kill Randy.

- What you had just heard - Stacy replied ignoring the way how John was looking to her - We are going to be late.

* * *

With a big smile crossing her face, Trish entered in her office. It seemed everything was going to back to the normal. Now, she only had to find a way to use to information Amy had given her.

- You are going to regret - Trish whispered. If Randy wanted to blackmail her, she was going to blackmail him back. If someone was going to win this battle, it would be her.

- Someone is too happy today - Trish's heard a voice coming from the front door - Did you have any great idea to make "Sparkle" sell?

- More than it already does? - with a smile crossing her face, Stephanie sat on the couch. Stephanie had convinced her father to open "Sparkle" some years ago. If they could have magazines talking about cars and cakes, why couldn't they have a magazine talking about the daily woman?

- You know how I really appreciate the work you are doing, but my father doesn't - Stephanie told Trish, who was a little surprised by Stephanie's visit. She was used to Stephanie appear once in a while, but usually she would send a message - He is one of those men who think women should stay home taking care of kids and making everything their husbands want.

- Why are you here Stephanie? - Trish questioned her boss.

- I just decided to make casual visit to see if everything is working - Stephanie answered - And to know if you already know who you want to fire. I need to know, so the company lawyers can give a good look on their contracts and make sure they can't sue us. If any of them can sue us, you will have to look for another person.

- I sent you a message this afternoon with the names - Trish said a little worried. She hadn't really thought about whom she "wanted" to fire. She had spent those last days thinking in the perfect way how to "destroy" Randy. She had taken all that time to make her plan.

- I'll wait for it - without say another word, Stephanie left the office. "I have to find some names, but first I want to take care of Randy" Trish thought to herself. Putting on her feet, Trish walked to the office's door. She couldn't stop thinking about her plan. In that moment a bouquet of flowers caught her attention. With a malicious smile crossing her face, Trish walked to her purse and took off her cell phone.

* * *

- This is for you - Amy said planting a bouquet of flowers on Randy's desk.

- Who sent it? - Randy asked very surprised. He never thought he would receive a bouquet of flowers.

- Probably one of the models who want to appear on the cover - Amy suggested and walked to the office's door.

- If someone wants to appear on the cover, it must send me their book - Randy replied picking up the small envelope that was attached to the bouquet.

- Or their underwear - Amy exclaimed and left the office. She had something more important to do than discover who sent Randy flowers.

- They could send me that too - Randy whispered and opened the envelope. A little note was inside it. "I know what you did. If you don't want McMahon to know give me back what is mine" Randy read. A smirk crossed his face. Trish had lost her mind. What could she tell McMahon that Randy didn't want him to know? Creasing the paper, Randy threw it to the trash.

In that moment, Randy saw Amy backing to his office - I forgot to tell you, but Stephanie came here when you went to check the photo shoot and she told me that she needs the name of the people who you are going to fire. As you approved the names I told you, I already gave her the names.

- Fuck - Randy whispered and left the office. Very confused, Amy watched her boss entering in the elevator.

Without understand what had happened, Amy decided to back to her desk. Randy had never had any strange behavior as the one he had just had. Hearing her cell phone ringing, a smile crossed Amy's face when she saw who was calling her. Not waiting one more moment, Amy answered it - Hi baby…

* * *

**I really hope enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	7. Lack of Trust

**I can't believe I'm back to my regular updates. Well, at least for two fulls weeks I'll be back to my regular updates. I can't believe I'm finally school free for two weeks...Let me stop writing how happy I'm because I'm going to give all my time to my stories, and let's go to the new chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Adrea019, , layali, Nadia26, Breakingdawn105 and Ortonisfuckinghot for the reviews. You Rock!!! ;)**

**I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

Watching a furious Randy walking out of the elevator made a smile to cross Trish's face. Randy ignored the way how some people were looking to him and entered inside Trish's office.

- At least, you could have knocked - Trish told Randy without care how mad he was - It's my office, not yours.

- Nice flowers you sent me - Randy replied. He couldn't believe she knew it. Randy knew he would have to ask her to make sure, but with his question he could give her some powerful information. What if she was making bluff?

- I know you hate me, but I wanted to show you which flowers I'm going to put on your grave. We all know Vince can kill you if he learns what we know - not looking to Randy, Trish decided to give all her attention to her nails - By the way, did you like the flowers? Because if you didn't I think I can order something different. After all, I don't want your funeral to be a flop because of my flowers.

- Why is Vince going to kill me? - Randy questioned Trish. He had to be sure she knew.

- If you didn't know, you wouldn't be here in my office - Trish exclaimed and put on her feet - If you want me to keep my mouth closed, it's better to give me back and don't tell anyone about us.

- Trish, you don't know how to make bluff. I'm pretty sure you don't know a damn thing - Randy replied and saw and evil smile crossing the blonde's lips.

- I'm not making bluff - Trish said walking to Randy and positioned herself at his front. One thing Trish loved was her heels. If weren't they, she would be a lot smaller than Randy. And it could be a little bit intimidating - Don't you believe me?

- No, I don't - Randy answered even if he was feeling the otherwise. He was sure the devious blonde knew it.

- Randy, if you don't want to tell Vince that you slept with Stephanie, his own daughter, who is married, don't threaten me again. Don't tell anyone what happened between us and give me back my bra - Randy was going to ask her how did she know it, but Trish didn't allow him - Now, if you don't mind leave my office. I'm sure you don't have to work, but I have.

* * *

- I would love to be a fly to know what is going on inside that office - Torrie whispered without take her eyes' from Trish's office. Randy had entered there several minutes ago and he hadn't left yet.

- Did Trish write something against Randy again? - Candice questioned Torrie. They should be preparing the articles Trish had ordered them, but imagining what was going on in that office in that precisely moment between Randy and Trish was a lot more interesting - After all, the last time he stormed out of the elevator, as he did today, was when she wrote that article about guys like him.

- She didn't write an article about guys like him, she wrote an article about him - Torrie corrected Candice - The only thing that missed in that article was Randy's name.

- Don't you have something more entertain to do than gossip all day? - Stacy asked them. Not only Candice and Torrie were curious about was happening inside that office. Stacy was curious too. She wanted to know if John had told her the truth or not.

- No - both women answered at the same time and Stacy rolled her eyes.

- You heard that people are being fired, right? - Torrie and Candice nodded with their heard without take the eyes from the office - You know, Trish could fire you, right?

- Trish isn't going to fire us - Torrie replied - I'm the best collaborator she has.

- And I'm the tips girl. You have no idea how woman like to read that part. My best article was when I wrote how to get a guy in ten days. Everyone loved it - Candice said in her defense - You otherwise…- hearing Candice last words, Stacy looked to her. Why did they always have to tell her it? She knew Trish used to act as she was her secretary and once a while would let her correct some articles. She knew she had never written an article for the magazine, but she knew too that someday would have an opportunity do it - But don't worry. If Trish fires you, you know John will get you place. That's why you are going to marry him, right? To make sure you don't lose your place here. I would say job, but you don't do a lot around here.

Before Stacy could say a word, Torrie spoke - Randy is leaving the office and he doesn't seem very happy.

* * *

"How the hell does she know about it?" Randy thought to himself entering inside the elevator. How could have Trish found about Stephanie? There was no way she could know about it. Only he and Stephanie knew it, well, should know about it. If Vince would ever learn about it, Randy was sure he would be fired. After all, he had touched his little princess (who was married with a guy with whom Randy really didn't want to deal with).

When the elevator doors opened, Randy walked to his office. Maybe he had underestimated Trish.

- You and I have to talk - Randy heard his best friend. What the hell was John doing in his office?

- Don't tell me you finally decided to not leave the single man life - Randy exclaimed without sound too happy, as he would always sound every time he talked with John about leaving Stacy (or at least to call off the wedding).

- No, I didn't decide it. I'm just here to know which woman you didn't try to put on your bed around here - John replied. If Randy didn't look happy because of Trish blackmail, John looked even angrier than Randy. He really didn't want to think that Randy had tried to get luck with Stacy (in fact, he didn't want to think that Randy had gone all the way with the girl who is now his fiancée).

- Amy - Randy answered without care about John's question. He had something more serious to deal right now. He knew Trish and trust her wasn't a good idea. Who could ensure him that if he closed his mouth, Trish would lock hers?

- So, it means you went after Stacy? - hearing John's last question, made Randy come back to Earth. After almost two years of seeing the girl, why did he decide to ask him it? If he had ever tried something with the blonde, it should have been after she and John started dating.

- It didn't happen anything between us - Randy said in his defense. He could be a womanizer, but if he had ever had something with a girl who was with his best friend now, he would at least say something (at least, he always thought he would tell his friend about it. Randy had never gone through such experience).

- But it means you went after her? - John asked Randy. He had to know the entire story or he wouldn't stop thinking about it.

- You weren't together at the time. I'm pretty sure you haven't met her yet - John was going to open his mouth, but Randy stopped him - Probably it was her first or second day at work. She smiled, nothing more. After started working with Trish, she never more smiled to me. Probably, she only started smiling again to me when you presented us.

- You should follow my advice: stop flirting with every chick you see and stop taking them to your house. Someday it will bring you a lot of problems - John only hoped Randy was telling the truth.

"It already brought me a lot of problems" Randy thought to himself. If he hadn't slept with Trish, he wouldn't now be facing the fact that if he told it to someone, she would ruin his career by telling Vince that he had slept with his daughter.

- I know it - Randy whispered and took a depth breath. He had to make sure Trish would keep her promise.

* * *

A happy Amy was in the airport very anxious. After three months of tour, he was coming back to spend some time with her. Nothing could ruin her happiness, until she heard her cell phone ringing. Amy saw it was Randy, but she decided to ignore him. At that moment she didn't have patient to handle him. She prayed for it to stop ringing, but it didn't.

- What do you want? - Amy asked Randy when she finally answered it.

- I have been looking around and I found something not very pleasurable - she heard her boss's voice. Now she was getting worried. Did he know about her conversation with Trish?

- Did you knock up the last model with whom you went out? - Amy asked not wanting to show Randy how concerned she was with the idea of him knocking about her meeting with Trish.

- If it was that, do you think I would call you first? - Randy exclaimed from the other side and Amy rolled her eyes. It was such an easy answer.

- Yes - Amy replied. Randy had always trusted more on Amy than in his parents. If it had happened, she would be the first person to know it - So, what happened?

- A certain guy called Chris Irvine, but goes by the stage name Chris Jericho, is coming back to town. Did you hear about it?

- It is the last time I tell you this: I'm not going to convince him to give an interview for your magazine. He isn't going to take pictures with half naked woman around him - Amy said and in that moment saw her boyfriend - Now, if you don't mind, I have to go - hanging up the call, she decided to turn off her cell phone. She didn't want Randy to annoy her anymore. Running to Chris, Amy hugged him.

- Did you miss me that much? - Chris asked with a smile crossing his face.

- You have no idea how - Amy said and kissed his lips.

* * *

**I hope you liked this new chapter. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	8. A Late Visit

**I was going to publish this chapter two days ago, but I got sick. Well, I was going to publish some new chapter to the stories "Seven Sins", "Happiness" (Former Tile: Save Me), Behind the Fear, but I got sick. How great that is... :(**

**Well, thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to ** **, Adrea019 and layali for the reviews. YOU ROCK!! ;)**

**P.S.: Please, check my new poll. Thank you.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

With a glass of wine on her hand, Trish was lie on the couch reviewing the articles she had received that day. She had to make sure they were good to publish. Well, she had to make sure they were excellent to be published.

It was almost midnight, when the blonde heard the door bell ringing. Very surprised, she decided to go see who was ringing the door bell at such hour. It was too late to have visits.

After opening the door, Trish regretted. She couldn't believe it was him - What do you want Randy? - Randy decided to ignore the question and entered inside Trish's house. "Maybe I should have asked him how he found my address" Trish thought to herself without move. Her hand was still on the door's knob.

- I just came to give you a small present - Randy said and showed her a paper bag - Do you want it or not?

- I don't want anything from you. So you can get the hell out of my house and take your little present with you - Trish replied feeling mad. She had threatened him and Randy was still acting as nothing had happened. Or at least, it was what she was thinking…

- If you don't want it, I can keep it. I have a drawer full of those - with those words, Randy walked to the front door so he could leave the house, but Trish stopped him. Very quickly she removed the bag from his hands and saw her bra inside it. A smirk appeared on her face.

- So, you gave me my bra back because you want me to keep my mouth closed about you and Stephanie - Trish commented without lose the smirk. She couldn't believe she had won this battle (Trish knew she hadn't won the battle yet) - How can you be sure that I'm going to keep my mouth closed?

- How can you be sure that I'm going to keep my mouth closed? - Randy replied and saw the smirk disappearing from Trish's face - Don't worry sweetheart, I know how to keep my word. But I can't say the same thing about you.

- Don't call me sweetheart never again - Trish exclaimed - And don't worry. I know how to keep a promise. But if I hear that you told what happened between us to someone, I swear Vince will know about it and you will be out of this business more quickly than you could ever imagine.

Randy only smiled. How such a small woman could be so devious? He was getting ready to leave the apartment when something stopped him. There was something he had to ask her before leave.

- How did you find? - Randy asked Trish - How did you find about Stephanie?

- I'm blonde, but I'm not dumb. I only did my homework - Trish replied. She would never tell Randy who had told her about his affair with Stephanie. Amy had helped her, and Trish wasn't going to betray her - Now, if you don't mind I want you out of my house because I have some articles to check.

- Don't worry, I wasn't going to stay here even one more second - Randy said and opened the front door. Trish followed him, so she could lock the door - By the way, nice slippers. My sister had one of those when she was ten.

- Good night - Trish said slamming the door and then looked to her slippers. She had huge bunny slippers. "Just relax Trish, just relax and forget him" Trish thought to herself. She was backing to her couch when she heard the door bell once again. Thinking it was Randy, the blonde opened the door - What the hell do you want now Randy?

- Hi to you too - the woman who was in the hall said and showed a smile - When did you find a boyfriend?

- That guy isn't a boyfriend, he is a plague - Trish replied and let the woman enter inside her house - What are you doing here Nora?

- Well, I decided to make you a little visit - Nora answered placing her bags on the floor - So, is that Randy the guy I saw entering in the elevator when I left it? Because if it is, you really found a nice boyfriend…Sorry, you found a nice guy with whom you can get laid.

- Didn't you hear me saying that he is a plague? - Trish exclaimed not to happy with Nora words. If they didn't know each other since college, she would throw her friend out of her house.

- A hot plague - Nora commented and saw Trish rolling her eyes. Nora had always loved to play with Trish and she loved to make Trish "mad" (because it was too easy to make Trish mad).

- The Orton guy and Randy is the same person - Trish replied hoping Nora would stop with her provocations.

- Oh my God. I didn't know you had told your arch enemy where you lived - Nora exclaimed and sat on the living room couch.

- I didn't tell him where I lived. He found by himself - Trish said and then sat at her friend side.

- So, why did he come over? - Nora asked full of curiosity. She knew how Trish hated Randy. The petit blonde would always find time in their conversations to talk about him and how she wanted to kill him.

- So, why did you come over? - Trish asked changing conversation. She wasn't going to tell Nora that Randy had brought her bra, the bra he had taken from her when they slept together in his house.

- Can't I come over because I miss you? - Trish was trying to answer, but Nora didn't let her - Well, my boss received a call from yours and she sent me here to see what kind of deal he wants to sign with us.

- Interesting. I haven't heard he wanted to sign a deal with your company - Trish said very surprised. After all, he was firing people, so the deal wouldn't involve money (well, it wouldn't involve a lot of money).

- Now, that you know that, you have to know that are going to handle me in your house - Nora replied without lose her smile - Making the same question again: Why did he come over? If you hate so much each other, he wouldn't come to your house.

- Just because we hate each other, it doesn't mean we want to be fired - Trish would have to find an excuse very quickly. Why did Nora have to appear at that hour?

- So, he came here because of work? - Nora said not very convinced and Trish nodded with her head - I always thought that if one day you start going to each other house it wouldn't be because of work, it would be because you would finally figure out how to decrease the sexual tension that probably exists around you two - Trish couldn't believe Nora had just said it - When two people hate so much each other, at least you hate him that much, it's because they kind like each other.

- Orton is a womanizer who sleeps with every girl who gives him an opportunity to change a smile - Trish replied feeling very mad. Even if she had already slept with him, Trish wasn't going to be one more of his "victims" (at least she wasn't going to act as his victims act: she wasn't going to crawl back to him) - Now, explain to me better the story about the deal between my boss and your boss.

* * *

**I hope you liked this new chapter. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	9. A Beautiful Lie

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and a big thanks to Breakingdawn105, layali, Adrea019 and Nadia26 for the reviews. **

**I know I took more time than I usually do publish a new chapter, but I have great news: I already wrote chapter number 10 and it will be a chapter everyone will love (I'm pretty sure you will love it). I'll try to publish it Friday. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

Amy was walking to her desk, when saw Randy sat on the desk chair. It seemed he was waiting for her.

- You are late - Randy said when finally saw the redhead.

- And you are sat on my chair - Amy exclaimed and then took a look at her clock - I'm not late. You simply arrived sooner than you usually do. If you arrived sooner, it means you want something.

- How can you know me that well? - Randy questioned her and showed smile.

- What do you want Randy? - Amy replied and continued without showing a smile. Something inside was telling Amy it had something to do with the call he made her the past day.

- Your boyfriend - Randy answered very quickly.

- No - Amy answered and Randy lost his smile - I'm not going to ask Chris what you want. He isn't going to give an interview to this magazine. He isn't going to make a photo shoot with naked woman around him.

- The woman wouldn't be naked - Randy corrected Amy.

- I don't care - Amy said. Even if they were dressed as nuns, she wouldn't want the photo shoot to happen.

- Did you even talk with him about it? - Randy asked. Just because the girlfriend was saying "no", it wouldn't mean the guy would give the same answer.

- No, and I'm not going to talk with him about it - Amy replied and pushed him out of her chair - And if you don't want me to kill you, you aren't going to call him to ask about it. Because I swear if you do it, what must go up won't go up.

- Why does everyone threaten me with it? - Randy exclaimed making Amy confused. Trish had made the same kind of threat after they slept together.

- Don't tell me one of your models is threatening you. Don't tell me that finally one of them decided to stand up.

- How I wouldn't mind if it was one of those girls - Randy commented in a whisper heard by Amy. If it was one of those girls, he would know pretty well how to take care of her: offer a cover and a deal with some modeling agency. Only if he could do the same with Trish…He would be free. He wouldn't to be worried with someone wanting to fire him.

- So, if it isn't one of the models, who is threatening you? - Amy questioned Randy, feeling even more curious because of his answer.

- Nothing from your business - Randy replied very quickly. He wouldn't tell Amy about his problems with Trish. He trusted Amy, but he didn't know if should tell her or not. Maybe if he ended up telling someone what was going on, he would feel better.

- Everything is from my business. If it wasn't me, you would have a large row of married men after you - with those words, Randy swallowed nothing but air. He knew with whom Stephanie was married. If Trish decided to open her mouth, Stephanie's husband would come after him. It wasn't like Randy would run from a fight or was afraid of the guy, he simply didn't want it to be a bigger scandal than it would already be.

- I just have a petit blonde trying to make me fired - Randy confessed to Amy, who very quickly figured out who was trying to fire Randy: it was Trish.

- I'm going to assume the petit blonde is the "Sparkle" director - Amy said and turned on her computer, so she could start her job - If you hadn't messed with her, she wouldn't messed with you.

- I didn't mess with her - Randy exclaimed in his defense (even if he knew it was a lie). If he hadn't decided to blackmail Trish, she wouldn't blackmail him.

- You two are always messing with each other - Amy replied and noticed Randy didn't look too happy - If you want to know something, there was a time when I thought you wanted each other. I was feeling some sexual tension between you two.

- Amy if you don't want to be fired…- Randy was going to threaten Amy, but before he could do it the woman spoke.

- You will never fire me because without me you are nothing. Until you find a loyal secretary as me, you aren't going to fire me - saying those words, Amy didn't look to Randy. Just because she had told Trish about Randy and Stephanie, it wouldn't mean she wasn't a disloyal person - And after all, I wasn't in the list you approved to fire people in this floor. You are stuck with me and there is nothing you can do against it.

- You women are all the same. You always have to have reason. You can't be wrong. Believe me Amy, I'm not stuck with you and if I ever want to fire you, I won't think twice about it - with those words, Randy walked to his officer. Amy only smiled (she knew Randy better than him wanted to admit and she knew what he had just said was a lie). It seemed Trish had really taught Randy a lesson.

* * *

- You can't be serious - Trish almost yelled. Everyone who was inside the elevator, looked to the blonde. She had just been informed the girl who was writing an article about how she was preparing her wedding had been cheated by her fiancé and now wasn't going to write it anymore - How am I going to find someone who is going to get married in the next months? - not wanting to hear explanations, the blonde turned off her cell phone. Why every time she thought her life was back on track something like that had to happen?

Storming out of the elevator, Trish was trying to find a solution inside her head. She had to find someone to write the article (or she would be in big troubles.

Voices coming from the coffee room, called Trish's attention. Inside the room she saw Stacy and Candice. A smile crossed her face. She couldn't believe she already had the solution.

* * *

- Do you mind explain to me better what does Vince want? - John asked Nora. Vince had presented the two and had asked John to show Nora his floor.

- He proposed a collaboration between your magazine and mine - Nora explained to John, who was still without have a clue about what Nora was talking - My magazine was the revolution between sports and women. It has been six months since the magazine started being distributed and we have been receiving good reviews. I'm sure you already heard about it. After this deal, we used to be competition.

- Yes, I heard about it - John lied. Since he asked Stacy to marry him, the only magazines he had seen were wedding magazines (apart from the magazine he directed). He didn't remember when the last time he had seen another kind of magazines was - When did Mr. McMahon tell you the collaboration would start? - with those words, he opened his office door. If he was going to work with Nora for a while, at least he had to know with whom he was going to work.

- In three months - Nora answered and saw someone inside John's office. It was the same guy she had seen walking out of Trish's house. A malicious smile crossed Nora's face.

- I didn't know you had company - Randy exclaimed showing a smirk that John didn't enjoy. Why did Randy have to act as a horny teenager when women were around?

- Randy this is Nora Greenwald - John presented the woman to his best friend (Even if it was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't want to work with Nora knowing Randy had put his hands on her because he presented them) - She is going to work with me during a couple of months.

- Nice to meet you - Randy said grabbing Nora's hand and then kissed it.

- I heard about you - with those words, Randy got surprised. He had never heard about Nora. How could she have ever heard about him?

- Nice things I hope - Randy finally spoke.

- Of course - Nora said without lose her smile. She had never heard Trish saying a good thing about Randy. She was always hearing her friend saying how a douche bag Randy was. But Randy seemed interesting and just because her friend didn't like him, it didn't mean she couldn't like him too - So, do you work in this department too?

- No, I just came to pay a visit and to give John a few words, but now it can wait - John rolled his eyes when realized Randy was starting with his pick-up lines - So, during how long are you going to work with John?

- I'm not sure - Nora answered.

- Well, just have lookout with Johnny Boy. He can be engaged, but can't take his eyes from other women - Randy said and leaned his eyes on John. "It is the moment when I kill him" John thought to himself giving Randy a deadly look. He should have dragged Randy out from his office in the moment he saw him. - And as I'm a nice guy and I don't want you to fall in his claws, I would love you to go lunch with me - Randy invited Nora, who smiled.

"Maybe I can figure out what kind of work where you doing in Trish's house last night" Nora thought to herself getting ready to accept the invite.

* * *

- Are you serious about it? - Stacy asked Trish very surprised. She couldn't believe Trish had finally asked her to write something to the magazine. She was finally going to have an opportunity.

- Yes, I'm serious about it - Trish replied without understand Stacy's reaction. When she had received her first work, she had got excited, but she hadn't annoyed her boss all daylong asking him if he was serious about the opportunity - But if you ask me it again, I won't be serious anymore and you are going only to treat care of my mail and phone calls until the rest of the year.

- Are you really sure you want me to do it? - Trish had only given Stacy an opportunity to write a paragraph and now she wanted her to write a column until her wedding day.

- Don't you want to do it? - Trish questioned Stacy - Because if you don't, I can find someone else who is going to get married.

- Yes, I want to do it. I want to do it more than you can imagine. But wasn't someone else going to write it?

- Well, it seems the fiancé cheated on her and she called off the wedding. The result: she isn't going to write anymore. Her bad luck was your good luck. Now, take it and show me how good you can be - Trish told Stacy and in that moment her cell phone rang - Excuse me - with those words, Trish answered her cell phone.

- I can't go lunch with you - Trish heard Nora telling her from the other side.

- Are you going to lunch with Vince? - Trish asked with curiosity. She couldn't wait to know the result of her friend's meeting with her boss. She had marked the lunch with Nora, so she could tell her everything that happened inside the office.

- Yes, I'm going to lunch with him. He asked me and I couldn't refuse. So, see you later. Bye - Nora didn't give Trish an opportunity to make another question. Nora's acting made Trish think. She knew Nora better than Nora knew herself and now she knew something Nora would rather her not to know. "She's hiding something from me" Trish thought to herself and looked to Stacy, who was still in her office.

- Can you make me a favor? - Trish asked the blonde and she nodded with her head - Can you go see if Vince is still around?

- Sure - with those words, Stacy left Trish's office.

Trish put on her feet and left the office too. She walked around her floor, making sure everyone was doing their work. Stopping in front of one of the windows, Trish observed the people outside. Even in the fourth floor of the building and behind the window, she could distinguish those people and two of those people called her attention: One man and one woman walking side-by-side; one man and one woman she knew very well. Trish saw Randy and Nora leaving the building together.

"I knew she was hiding something" the petit blonde thought to herself without believe Nora was with Randy. After everything she had told her, Nora was going somewhere with Randy.

- I already have what you wanted - Trish heard Stacy's voice and took her eyes from the window..

- Not now - Trish replied not knowing what was making her angrier: the fact of her friend had ignored her warnings and canceled their lunch for a guy or the fact that her friend was going to lunch with Randy - Not now.

* * *

**I hope you liked this new chapter. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes (English isn't my first language). **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	10. Midnight Kiss

**As I promised, NEW CHAPTER UP!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Adrea019, ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx, layali and Nadia26 for the lovely reviews. YOU ROCK!!! ;)**

**I really hope loves this chapter, as I think you will love it. **

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

The click on the door lock woke up Trish from her sleep. The blonde had fallen asleep on the couch after waiting for Nora to arrive home. Looking to a clock, Trish saw it already was after midnight.

- Where were you? - Trish turned on the lamp and watched Nora, who only smiled. Not a word came from her her mouth when she saw Trish looking to her - Where were you?

- Don't worry mommy - Nora joked with Trish, who was acting as the mother of a teenager who had arrived home late.

- I'm making you a question - Trish exclaimed not too happy. She didn't even want to imagine what Nora did in those last hours - Why can't you answer? It is a very simple question.

- As I told you, I went to lunch with Vince and then he showed me the building. He showed me all his floors - Nora started explaining to Trish - After it, he asked me to go dinner with him and some members of his team.

- No, you didn't go lunch with Vince because I asked for him at the lunch time and he was in a meeting. And I'm pretty sure you didn't go to dinner with Vince too because he went to dinner with the guys with whom he had the meeting. So, where were you?

- You are acting as my mother - Nora walked to the bedroom where she was staying in Trish's house - You should loosen up.

- I only want to know where you spent the last hours - Trish exclaimed and followed Nora, who stopped at the bedroom's door. Turning around, Nora faced Trish - Where were you?

- Why do you want to know where I was? - the blonde was going to answer, but Nora didn't let her - Trish, I know how to take care of me. You don't have to worry. Now, if you don't mind, I want to sleep. I have a lot of work for tomorrow.

- Fine. Have a good night. I only hope tomorrow you don't feel the energy you need to go work because of your secret night - Trish turned around ready to leave, when Nora stopped her.

- By the way. I found a bra in a common plastic bag - Nora said placing her hand on the doorknob - What was that? Are you keeping your bras inside plastic bags? Don't you have drawers?

- I bought it other day from a friend who is selling them - Trish replied without even looking to Nora. "I'm going to know what happened" Trish thought to herself. She was going to wait to Nora to fall asleep and she was going after the only person who would tell her what happened (well, would brag himself of what had happened). And if something had happened, Trish would kill the guy.

* * *

- You must be the only person crazy enough to come to someone else's house at such hour - when Randy opened the door, he got very surprised by seeing Trish.

- Do you remember what time it was when you went to my house? - Trish replied not too happy. If Randy had done something with Nora, she would kill him. And after killing him, she would kill Nora.

- Four hours sooner - Randy exclaimed and placed his eyes on Trish, who was still at the door - Are you waiting for me to invite you to enter? Because I always thought we could enter in each other house without ask.

- As I'm not as you, I don't enter in the other people's house without being asked. It is very rude to do it - Trish saw Randy turning around and walking into one of the divisions. If Trish wanted to enter, she could enter. If she wanted to stay at the door, she could stay at the door - I'm waiting for you to invite me to enter - Trish yelled, but didn't have an answer. Taking a depth breath, Trish finally entered in the house, Trish entered in the house where her "nightmare" had started not a long ago. The petit blonde walked to the place to where she had seen Randy walking. When she finally got there, she saw Randy on the living room watching television.

- I knew you would enter - Randy exclaimed when finally saw Trish. She had taken less time than he thought she would take to appear.

- If I knew I wasn't going to wake you up, I would have waited for tomorrow - Trish couldn't believe he was watching television at such hour. Didn't the guy have to go work in three hours?

- I don't know what you want, but if it could wait, you wouldn't have come to my house. You don't like this place too much - messing with Trish was Randy's favorite hobby. The urge to mess with her couldn't be fought because Trish was too easy to make angry.

- It has an awful decoration - Trish said looking around the living room. It was really a guy's house. She couldn't understand how men could have such a bad taste in decor - But what could we expect from a guy as you?

- Can you explain to me what do you mean when you say "a guy as me"? - Randy didn't know why he asked it. After all, he already knew the answer: Womanizer.

- Not at all - Trish leaned her eyes on Randy - A womanizer, who needs to sleep with every woman he sees smiling.

- You never smiled to me - Randy replied. Trish had never smiled to him (since they met, he couldn't remember seeing her smiling to him) and yet he had slept with her.

- A womanizer, who sleeps with drunken women - Trish added. She would never forgive herself for drinking that night. She should have stayed sober.

- Believe me girl, if I was in my right mind I would never had sex with you. You are not my kind - if Randy never surprised Trish, he did it for the first time. Trish couldn't believe he had told her she wasn't his kind.

- Everyone is your kind - Trish exclaimed. She was still feeling shocked.

- You aren't - Randy said and turned off the television.

- May I know why? - the petit blonde was curious. Why wouldn't she be his kind of women? "I'm every guy kind of woman" Trish thought to herself.

- Did I hurt your feelings? - a smirk arose Randy's face.

- No, I'm just curious to know why I'm not your kind. I didn't know you had a criterion of choice. I always thought you would sleep with a girl just because she gave you an opportunity.

- Well, you don't know a lot about me - Randy put on his feet and walked to the blonde. Only a few inches separated the two.

- I know the enough to know you are a jerk - Trish replied and crossed her arms against her chest. Why couldn't he simply answer her question? She wanted to know why she wasn't his kind of women - Now, why am I not your kind?

- You are a small irritating bossy blonde, who doesn't know how to keep her mouth closed. Everything must be done as you want or it won't be done. You are a control freak.

- So, if I'm not your kind of a woman. Well, if women as me aren't your kind of woman, why did you go after Nora? - Trish had finally found a way to ask Randy about Nora.

- The name sounds familiar - Randy said and scratched his chin. He couldn't understand why Trish talked about Nora.

- Nora was the girl with whom you probably went to lunch today - Trish did her best to not yell with him. Randy couldn't have forgotten Nora so quickly.

- I remember now. In fact, we went to lunch together. We went to dinner too. And it was a nice dinner - the man saw the glance Trish threw at him with her eyes - Do you know her?

- Yes, I know her pretty well. In fact, she is staying in my house. I told her about you and to stay away from you, but she didn't listen to me. Probably she thought I was kidding - Trish explained to Randy and saw him smiling - I don't want to know what you two did this afternoon. I just want to tell you that if you treat her as any of your models, I'm going to kick your ass.

Randy didn't say a word for a while. He was observing Trish and reflecting about her last words.

- You are jealous - Randy finally spoke.

- I'm not jealous of you - Trish replied feeling embarrassed. "At least you think you aren't jealous of him" Trish's conscience talked with her, but the blonde decided to ignore it - Believe me I don't give a damn about you. I'm only worried with Nora. She is a very close friend.

- I was saying you were jealous because of Nora spending her time with me, not because of me. I thought you were thinking I would take your friend from you. But now, after what you said, I guess you are jealous because of me - a triumphant smile crossed Randy's lips to Trish despair.

- I'm simply worried with Nora - Trish said very quickly. "I buried my own grave" Trish thought to herself trying to understand why she hadn't stayed home. Why did she decide to know what happened? Trish would be happier if she had stayed home sleeping. It would be better than face Randy and making him think she was jealous of him.

- Yeah, right. So, I can go to your floor and ask to one of your co-workers to go out with me because you won't care. You only want me to get away from Nora - Randy gave a few steps.

- That's right. Something always told me you weren't dumb as I thought you were - the inches between them got smaller. Trish realized Randy was too close of her, but she didn't speak a word about it.

- I think I'm going to ask Candice or Torrie or maybe the new coffee girl. Do you mind if I do it tomorrow? - the blonde Canadian wasn't very pleasant with the idea of Randy asking any of those girls out - Because I need company for tomorrow. I heard it was going to be a very cold night.

- If you do it after the work schedule, I won't mind at all. You can ask them to suffer in your hands…oh, sorry. You can ask them to go out with you.

- You are jealous - Randy exclaimed only making Trish madder (and embarrassed) - I thought you haven't liked our night.

- And I didn't like it. I didn't enjoy it even a little - Trish showed a nausea face. She couldn't give Randy the pleasure to know her opinion about their night together.

- I could be drunk, but I remember very well what happened. And I could swear you were enjoying it.

- Believe me. You aren't that good. You aren't good as you think.

- Maybe you aren't good as you think you are. Maybe it sucked because of you.

- No, I'm pretty sure it was because of you. When you use a gun too many times, it suffers and won't work as it should. You don't even know how to kiss.

- Really? - Randy asked surprised. She was the first person telling him it.

- Yes, you don't know how to kiss - Trish repeated and smiled. She had hurt his ego - Is so hard to believe it?

- Let's see if I know or not how to kiss - with those words, Randy kissed the petit blonde. Only for a millisecond, Trish thought about pulling him away. His kiss felt too good to do it - So? - to Trish disappointment he broke the kiss.

- I already received better kisses than that - Trish replied composing herself and not showing the real effect the kiss had on her.

- Fine - Randy said and kissed Trish once again. This time, Randy forced the entrance on Trish's mouth. One more time, Trish didn't resist him - And now?

- Already have better - to lie was a bad thing to do, but if you were lying to Randy Orton it wasn't a bad thing. At least, Trish thought it. After the last kiss, the blonde was breathless. The guy really knew how to kiss - Now, if you don't mind, I have to go home. I have to go work tomorrow. Unlike you, I have a lot to do.

Trish turned around and gave a few steps, but before she could even pass the living room door, Randy grabbed her hand and pushed her closer to him. With no questions, his lips crashed against hers for the third time. At this point, Randy didn't know if he was kissing Trish to show her he knew how to kiss or because he wanted to kiss her.

Breaking the kiss, both stayed looking to each other. Before they knew, they were kissing each other again and making their way to the master bedroom.

* * *

**I hope you liked this new chapter. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes (English isn't my first language). **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	11. Strange

**Hi! New Chapter Up!**

**Thanks to Breakingdawn105, layali, ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx, Adrea019, Pinayprincesa and Nadia26 for the lovely reviews and thanks to everyone who read last chapter. I hope you all like the new one.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

What could be worse than sleeping with your arch enemy? Sleep with your arch enemy twice. What could be worse than sleeping with your arch enemy? Enjoy sleeping with your arch enemy.

Being focus at work had never been hard to Trish; it had always been very easy. But lately it had become a torment. It had been a week since she spent the night with Randy by the second time and she couldn't forget it. She couldn't believe she had been so weak, she couldn't believe she hadn't resisted to a primal instinct! Trish couldn't believe she had lost her grip.

A knock on the office's door, made Trish come back to the reality - Come in - Trish exclaimed and saw Stacy - What do you want?

- I already wrote the article for this month - Stacy answered and showed Trish the white pages full of letters she had printed a few minutes ago. The blonde walked to Trish's desk and placed them on top of it - I hope you like it.

Stacy was going to leave the office, when Trish's voice stopped her.

- I really hope you don't disappoint me - a bossy tone could be noticed in the Canadian's voice - I was going to give Stephanie your name, but then I didn't do it because the reason you never wrote was me. You deserved a second chance, especially when I never gave you the first one. Now, if you don't mind call to Stephanie's office and ask them to mark me a reunion with her.

* * *

- What the hell do you want? - Randy finally exclaimed. It was the third time he caught Amy staring at him since the photo shoot started.

- You aren't drooling for any of the models - Amy had never been so surprised by Randy. Half naked woman walking at his front and he didn't have any reaction. He was in the studio simply looking to them, without paying attention to their attributes.

- I never drool for any model - he hadn't enjoyed Amy's observation - They drool for me.

- No, they drool for your position, for what you can offer them - she knew Randy and she knew he knew any of those girls had a sentimental interest on him (maybe one in twenty had a sentimental interest on Randy).

- Do you have any point of view or did you only talk because you wanted to do it? - Randy wasn't in the mood to handle Amy's smart commentaries.

- It has been a week since you asked one of those girls their cell phone number or asked them to go dinner with you. I'm very surprised because you are acting as a professional.

- I always act as a professional - the man exclaimed in his defense. If he didn't act as a professional the magazine wouldn't be the success it was.

- You never act as professional. You act as a horny teenager who had never seen a woman wearing underwear when in fact he already saw them without underwear.

- Did you take the day to annoy me? - Amy simply smiled to his question. She only wanted to know what was wrong with her boss. If she believed in aliens, she would bet her life that Randy had been abducted.

- No, I'm only curious because my boss is acting very weird. Did you any of those girls had an STD and now you have it too?

- As I don't want to fire you, I'm going to my office. If something happens, call me - turning around, Randy went to the elevators. He had to get out of Amy's side because the girl was making too many questions.

Amy watched Randy leaving the studio. She knew something was going on with Randy, she just couldn't figure out what had happened to her boss not care about getting those models into his bed as he would always do.

- A dozen of flowers to the most beautiful flower in the all World - a bouquet of flowers was presented to Amy by the same person who had just wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

- Oh my God - Amy said looking to the flowers and then turned around to face her boyfriend - What are you doing here?

- I come to visit my girlfriend - getting closer of her lips, he kissed them - Can't I do it anymore?

- You can do it whenever you want - a smile crossed Amy's face. She picked up the roses and smelled them. Chris really knew how to make her happy.

- Was that guy your boss? - when Chris was leaving the elevator, he faced a tall man who didn't seem too happy.

- Yes, but he is not in his days today - Amy took her eyes from the twelve roses Chris had given her and leaned them on the man at her front.

- Why do you say it? - Chris asked with curiosity.

- Because he isn't asking cell phones' number - Amy answered making Chris confused. Without lose her smile, Amy wrapped her arms around Chris's neck. Chris wanted to know what she meant with such affirmation, but talking with her boyfriend about her boss's personal life was the last thing in the World Amy would ever want - So, when I finish it, do you want to lunch?

* * *

- I'll be there at five - John said and hung up his cell phone. He was getting ready to leave his office, when the door slam caught his attention.

- I was going to be fired - his fiancée was staring at him. John sent Stacy a questioning look - Trish was going to give Stephanie my name. She was going to fire me. But she decided to give me second chance because I never had a first chance to prove myself because she didn't give me it.

- How do you know it? - John asked and walked to Stacy.

- She told me it. And she told me to not disappoint her - the blonde already was concerned with her first article, but after Trish's revelation she had become even more worried. She really didn't want to disappoint Trish and made her regret for not having fired her - Are you sure the article I wrote was good?

- Did you already notice how many times you already made me the same question? - during one week, Stacy had stopped annoying with the wedding and started annoying with the article - Stacy it was perfect. Don't you trust me?

- I don't trust you when you tell me that my article is perfect because you know if you say it is awful, I'll get mad at you and I'll make you sleep on the couch.

- I swear Stacy, it was great - he wrapped his arms around Stacy's waist and pushed her closer to him - You don't have to worry with Trish's opinion.

- Yes, I have to worry with Trish's opinion. Especially when she has been acting very weird. Lately, she has been acting as a bitch.

- She always acted as a bitch - hearing those words, John noticed the deathly glance on Stacy's face. He should have already learned to not insult Trish when Stacy was with him.

- Weren't you trying to be nice with Trish? - Stacy asked and tried to push John away, but she didn't have the necessary strength to do it.

- I said I would try and I'm trying my hardest to be nice and polite to someone who always treated badly because Randy is my friend. You aren't nice with Randy.

- I'm nice with Randy. I just don't like the way he acts when the subject are women. He uses them and doesn't care about their feelings. He only wants sex.

- All men want sex. They want it twenty four hours per day, even if they don't want to admit - maybe John was overreacting, but he belonged to the male race and he knew what was going on inside their heads.

- If I decided to say "John let's have sex right now, right here", would you be willing to do?

- Right now no because I have a meeting and I'm going to receive someone in half hour - John answered feeling he was burying his own grave. Once in a while, Stacy wasn't predictable and he hated when it happened.

- So, if you didn't have to receive someone in half hour the answer would be "yes"? - Stacy reformulated the question.

- Do you mind tell me what am I suppose to answer? - the blonde didn't answer him, she simply kissed his lips. Before the kiss could turn up something more, a voice interrupted them.

- I'm so sorry. I can come back later - the couple looked to the door and saw Nora - Don't worry I'll keep my mouth closed. Your fiancée will not know it - quickly Nora locked the door.

- What did she mean with that? - Stacy turned her face to John again - What shouldn't I know it?

- Nothing. It was a misunderstanding - John couldn't believe Nora had believed Randy. How didn't she understand Randy was only flirting with her? How didn't she understand Randy was the guy who would go after every woman under his radar?

- John, what are you hiding? - a very suspicious Stacy was waiting for the right answer. If it was nothing, the woman wouldn't have insinuated John was hiding something from her and his secret had women involved.

"I'm going to end up on jail because I'll kill Randy" John thought to himself mad with his best friend.

* * *

**I know it didn't have too much Randy/Trish action, so I'm sorry! **

**xoxo **

**Ainat**


	12. Confession

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to , Breakingdawn105 and layali for the reviews. YOU ROCKS! ;)**

**I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter and I hope you take time to leave a review (after all, today is my birthday and a review could be a nice present).**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

- I can always be wrong, but you love pasta - Nora exclaimed realizing how Trish was playing with the dinner. The blonde hadn't eaten a forkful.

- I'm not hungry - Trish pushed the plate away from her. Wrapping her hand around a glass of wine, she drank it.

- Are you trying to lose weight? Because since last week, you haven't been eating - Nora wanted to know what was going on with one of her closest friends.

- If you are trying to tell me that I'm fat, I'm going to expel you from my house - talking with Nora about the subject that was annoying her, was the last thing Trish wanted to do. She would keep it to herself for all the eternity.

- I didn't say you were fat, I just asked if you were on diet. I'm a very good cook and I already tasted the pasta. It's very delicious. Why aren't you eating?

- No, I'm not on diet. I simply don't have hungry - another gulp of wine ran through Trish's body.

- Maybe you are getting sick. You should go to a doctor. I know you and I know you don't want to miss work time - Nora advised Trish. Putting on her feet, she picked up one empty plate and another full of pasta.

- Why are you so worried with me? - the petit blonde decided to throw more wine inside her glass. A couple of wine glasses could make her head stop thinking about a certain night, about a certain guy.

- We are friends. I'm your best friend. I have to get worried with you or no one will ever do it - the brunette walked to the kitchen leaving Trish behind.

- Who told you are the only person who gets concerned with me? - with the glass on her hands, Trish followed Nora. Did Nora just say she didn't have friends? Did she just say no one cared about her?

- Apart your family, I'm the only person who gets concerned with you. I'm your only friend and you don't have a boyfriend or someone who can fill the position - turning on the hot water, Nora got ready to clean the dishes.

- I have more people who care about me than you think - Trish replied on her defense. She wished Nora wouldn't ask her names or she would be in big troubles. But her wish didn't come true.

- Can you tell me the name of at least one? I'm only asking one. And please, don't make up a name.

- Nora, you may think I don't have friends, but I have. I have a lot of friends who get concern with me and with my health.

- You haven't answered my question - leaning against the sink with water, Nora faced Trish.

- You didn't tell me what happened between you and Randy when I asked, so as you didn't answer my question, I'm not going to answer yours. I'm in my right.

- Why are you so worried with me and Randy? - crossing her arms, Nora waited for an answer. She always had the feeling there was something more about Randy than Trish would let her know.

- Because Randy isn't a good person and I don't want to see you ending up hurt. You should stay away from him.

- Trish, I know handle guys as Randy and believe me I would never end up hurt. I know push them away - turning around, Nora started washing one of the plates.

- Are you trying to tell me you pushed Randy away? - a smile crossed Trish's face. If Nora had said "no", it would mean nothing happened between her and Randy. "Why am I so happy?" Trish questioned herself and the smile faded away. She drank a little more of wine.

- I was more interested to know what is going on between you two than getting my way with him. After catching him leaving your house, I got very intrigued.

- You spend hours with Randy and you only talked? Do you really want me to believe it? - Randy wouldn't spend hours talking with a woman without getting anything back.

- I'm your friend, I don't lie. I spent a couple of hours talking with him about Vince, the company and about his coworkers. He didn't even notice how interested I was to know how kind of relationship you two have.

- There is no kind of relationship between us. We aren't an item. We aren't friends with benefits. We aren't friends at all.

- I saw the guy walking out of your house at the middle of the night. Do you want me to believe there is nothing going on between you two?

- Yes because it is the truth. I would never date a guy as Randy. He doesn't care about women. He uses them and then throws them away. He is a womanizer.

- When a man walks out of a woman's house at the middle of the night, I'm not going to believe they had a casual conversation about work.

- When a woman spends hours with a man who is a womanizer, I'm not going to believe they only eat and talked - before the conversation could go further, both women heard the door bell ringing.

- Are you expecting someone? - Nora asked with curiosity.

- No - putting the glass of wine on top of the counter, Trish went to answer the door. When she opened it, Trish felt the person, who was in the other side, hugging her. A very surprised Trish didn't have any reaction. She could always be wrong, but Stacy was hugging. Haven't she tell Stacy once she didn't like to be hugged?

- I think John is cheating on me - Trish wasn't the most sentimental person in the World. Stacy had found the wrong person to talk about her boyfriend cheating on her.

"Don't dare the cancel the wedding" Trish thought to herself feeling worried. If Stacy called off the wedding, she would have to find another girl to write the article. Stacy couldn't do it to her. Did Stacy know how hard it was to find a reporter who was going to get married in the next months? If it was easy, she wouldn't have almost killed the other girl for not going to marry anymore.

- After all, you weren't lying. You always have a friend - Nora spoke watching the scene. A smirk crossed her face. Breaking the hug, Trish gave Nora a dirty look as she was sending her away.

* * *

- I knew I would find you here - Randy was on sat on the bar counter. Pushing one of the stools, John took a seat at his friend's side.

- Where you looking for me? - Randy asked after placing his drink, an almost full glass of scotch. After his discover, he needed to get drunk.

- Yes, because thanks to you my fiancée thinks I'm cheating on her. Something I never did.

- May I know how I did it? - Randy asked with curiosity and asked the bartender to bring him another glass and the bottle of scotch.

- When you went to my office and I presented you to Nora. You simply told her I was cheating on Stacy. You told her I would go after every woman who crossed my way when in fact you are the one who does it.

- Did she believe me? - when the bartender placed the two items on his front, he opened the bottle and filled the empty glass.

- If she hadn't, she wouldn't have exclaimed when I was with Stacy at my side that she wouldn't tell my fiancée about it. She wouldn't know I was cheating on her with another woman.

- I don't want to know what you and Stacy were doing - Randy exclaimed and gave John the glass, but John denied it. He couldn't get drunk, if he wanted Stacy to forgive him.

- It would never be worse than everything you already did inside your office - a smirk appeared on Randy's face. John was right about that one.

- You should drink. Your mood is awful - Randy tried to convince John to drink once again, but the result was the same. John wanted to arrive home sober and talk with his fiancée.

- Did you hear when I told you Stacy thinks I'm cheating on her because of you? If she still believes I cheated on her, she is going to call off the wedding.

- Why do you want to get married? I don't get it - maybe he could finally convince John to not destroy his life. - Spend the rest of your life with the same woman and with a ring on your finger pushing the other women away.

- When you find someone, you will understand why people get married - John had already tried to explain to Randy the reason people get married, but he didn't have any results. He wasn't going to try to explain it to him once again. He would only be losing his time.

- Isn't it to gain a lot of presents? - the liquid inside the glass disappeared. Randy filled his glass one more time.

- Don't try to make jokes when I want to kill you. - John advised Randy - First, I discover you flirted with Stacy and now, thanks to your smartass comments, she thinks I cheated on her.

- You are very pessimist. You should be more like me - Randy's glass was empty once again - Your life would be a lot fun and you would be an optimist.

- You can be my best friend, but I would never want to be like you. I don't want your life.

- Why not? My life is full of fun - "Maybe I should stop" Randy thought to himself getting ready to fill the glass once again. If he kept with the rhythm, the next day he wouldn't get up from his bed.

- I wouldn't call it a fun life. I would call it an immoral life - Maybe once John had enjoyed Randy's life, but now he was in a different life stage.

- Don't try to be Jesus on me because it won't work out. Drinking doesn't make my life immoral.

- Who told you I was talking about alcohol? I was talking about women. Every night, you take home one different.

- For your information it has been a week since I have been with one - a very shocked John faced Randy.

- Is it the end of the End World and no one told me? - Randy rolled his eyes. John didn't need to make a big deal of it. - You have been a week without having sex. Who the hell are you and where is Randy?

- I would love to know where he is too - Randy mumbled under his breath.

- Are you dying? It's the only reasonable explanation. Well, maybe not because if you were dying you were trying to get luck with even more women.

- Can't you stop making fun of me? - maybe he shouldn't have told John about his sexual life and how inactive it had been - Can't you see I'm in pain?

- You caused the pain to yourself when you decided to be a monk at least for a week. For how long are you going to keep it going on? Is it a promise or a bet?

- Stop mocking me and go to hell Cena - if he thought to stop drink, it wasn't anymore an available option. Another glass he drank.

- You are Randy Orton. It must exist a reason for your recent behave around the other sex. I want to know what is going on with you - John was now curious. He wanted to know the reason behind Randy's behavior.

- If something was going on with me, why should I tell you?

- Because you destroyed my relationship with Stacy.

- You don't know if it is destroyed or not. You better use another card - Randy saw a smirk crossing John's face. Which card was he going to use now?

- Fine. I'll use the Stephanie card and I'm going to give it to Vince. What do you think?

- I think you are worse than a certain blonde - Randy commented. Why did people have to know about him and Stephanie? In fact, why did he have to sleep with Stephanie? He shouldn't have messed around with his boss's married daughter.

- Don't tell me you made a bet with Trish. For how long are you going to stay without sex?

- We didn't make any bet.

- So, what did she do to you? - John was getting more curious each second it spent.

- She made me stop looking to other women as I usually did - Randy answered thinking in the night he slept with Trish by the second time. None of them was drunk as it happened by the first time.

- How did she do it? Did she buy you a blindfold?

- No. I think she made me like her - Randy finally revealed.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	13. Nothing Is True

**I don't know if someone is still into this story, but here you have a new chapter after two months of wait. I'm in the middle of a very bad writer's block and I'm doing my best to get through it. I hope you like the new chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to the readers who took a minute of their time to leave a review. YOU ROCK! ;)**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- You were wasted last night and everything you told me must be forgotten. - Before Randy couldn't complain, John had already pulled him inside the first free elevator he had seen.

- Why are you making a big deal of it? - Randy asked in the moment the doors closed.

- Because you are going to end up castrated if you don't quickly change your mind - John exclaimed and then pressed the elevator button to close the doors. - I'm sure you don't feel attracted by Trish. You were simply drunk.

- I'm going to ask you again: Why are you making a big deal of it? - Making the same question, Randy was going to press his floor number when saw John had pushed Trish's floor number.

- You are going to be ridiculed if you ever get with her. She's very bossy! You are going to be her pet. You will never be a man again.

- Isn't Stacy bossy too? - Randy replied. He should never have told John about it. Randy knew he should have kept his mouth closed.

- Don't try to compare Stacy and Trish. Stacy is sweet and naive. Trish is a witch who has a broom to take a stroll every night.

If Stacy ever heard him saying it, John knew she would get madder with him. He had promise to give Trish an opportunity.

- Do you mind to not pronounce her name? These walls have ears. - Randy was starting to feel very irritated with his friend.

- No one, but us is inside this elevator - John grumbled. He simply wanted to put some sense inside Randy's head. Trish was no good for him and he had to realize it before it was too late to turn back.

- Cena, forget everything I told you last night.

- It won't be easy to forget. If I had told you the lottery combination would you forget it?

- Just let it go. Forget what I told you. But if you don't, keep it to yourself. Don't even try to tell it to your girlfriend or I kill you - Randy threatened John. In that moment, the metallic doors opened to reveal "Sparkle's office. - Why did we stop here?

- I can't promise I won't tell my girlfriend because I don't know if I have one after your joke - John replied and stepped out of the elevator.

* * *

- Are you really going to do? - Amy asked very surprised when Chris parked the car.

- Yes - Chris answered. Taking off the car key from the ignition, the blonde man opened the car's door. Making his way to the Amy's door, he opened it.

- I think you shouldn't do it - Amy advised him and rose off the passenger's seat. - It is a really bad idea.

When Randy heard about it, she would be murdered. "At least I won't be fired" Amy thought and heard the door behind her slamming.

- Why not? - Chris asked confused. Since he received an invitation to give an interview to a magazine called "Sparkle", Amy had been trying to convince him to not do it. - My manager told me to accept the invite to be interviewed.

- I still think it is not a good idea. You shouldn't do it - Amy repeated her words. - Why doesn't your manager find you another magazine to give an interview? I work in that building and I can assure McMahon Publications aren't good to promote someone.

- Amy, why don't you want me to do it?

- Because…- Amy swallowed the answer. She wasn't going to tell him the reason she didn't want him to do it was because he was going to get in the middle of a fight between her boss and Trish. - Just tell me it won't have half naked women and I will be happy.

- I think I'm the one who is supposed to appear half naked - Chris joked. Getting closer of Amy, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

- I guess I finally have a reason to buy that magazine - Amy replied and showed him smile. "Randy is going to kill me", Amy thought and took a deep breath before starting her stroll with Chris to the building where she worked.

* * *

- I didn't know you were friend with the girl - Nora said and fell on Trish's office couch. The petit blonde had taken her place at the desk.

- She works with me - Trish replied with her eyes leaned on Nora.

- Are you friend with all the girls who work with you? - the brunette queried. She could brag herself for knowing Trish better than anyone else. The vicious blonde standing on the desk wasn't someone who would be friend with her coworkers, especially with the ones who worked for her.

- No, but I need her to write an article about how a bride prepares her wedding day. Thanks to you, I have no idea if the wedding is going to happen or not. - Nora sent Trish a confuse glance. She didn't understand the accusation. - You just told her that her boyfriend was cheating on her.

- Do you think I would ruin a relationship on purpose? I only told her it because someone said it.

- I know the "someone" is Randy - Trish said. With everything that happened between them it was hard to Trish to say his name as it had no effect on her. He was having effect on her and Trish wasn't enjoying the situation. - Randy is always making fun of John because he is going to get married. It's normal if you hear Randy saying that John is taking other women to his office, so the wedding can go down the sink. He wants to convince John to not get married, so he can keep his buddy all for himself.

- Since when do you know the first names of the people who work with you? - Hearing the commented Trish rolled her eyes. - I'm really surprised with you. First you have a friend in your office and now you know the first name of the people who work with you.

- Don't you have to go work? Don't you have to apologize to John for ruining his relationship? Don't you have to apologize to me for ruining my article?

- You are very dramatic Trish. - The brunette rose up from her seat and walked to the office's door, which was closed so no one from the outside could hear their conversation.

- If I was dramatic, I wouldn't have allowed Stacy to take the day off and I would be forcing her to get married even if her fiancé was cheating on her and you wouldn't be alive at the moment.

- You are very dramatic Trish - Nora reinforced the idea only to make Trish's angrier. Each day it spent, it was becoming easier to annoy the petit blonde. Nora wondered why.

- If I was a drama queen, as you are calling me, I would have murdered you when you stole Jay from me when we were at college.

- I didn't steal him from you - Nora said in her defense. She wasn't saying any lie. - For two years he followed you as an abandoned dog, but you never gave a damn about his feelings towards you. It's not my fault if he decided to move to someone better. - With those words, Nora pointed to herself.

- I have a lot to do today. My next cover will arrive at any moment - Trish spoke. - Please, get out of my office.

With a smirk spread on her face, Nora rolled the knob to open the door. She was going to steep out of the office when decided to turn around.

- I should have already told you it - Nora said and received a look from Trish. - I'm going to lunch with Randy today. I hope you don't mind.

- Why would I mind? - Trish asked and removed her eyes from Nora. Her best friend going to lunch with Randy wasn't properly something she would digest easily. She wanted Nora far away from Randy. - Just because you saw him leaving my house at the middle of the night it doesn't mean we are a couple. You can go out with him whenever you want. You can fall into his lies that I don't give a damn.

- I never thought you would get jealous as you seem to be. I only thought you would get mad with me for going to lunch with your arch-enemy.

Before Trish could defend herself, Nora walked out of the office leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"I'm not jealous. I'll never feel jealous of any woman who is with Randy", Trish thought mixing the papers on top of her desk and created a messy pile, "I'm never be jealous". But deep inside Trish knew she was lying to herself.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	14. An Entertaining Lunch

**I want to thanks to Trishrocks, Nadia26, xXDaniceValentezXx, Charley and yacena23 for the lovely reviews. Your reviews made me feel bad for not working on this story for a long time. **

**I must confess that I don't feel inspiration to keep writing this story. I decided to write this chapter to see if the inspiration would return and to see if people still reading it. Hopefully, inspiration will return and I won't delete it.**

**Read and Review - as today is my b-day reviews would be amazing presents. **

* * *

After ignoring her fiancé's calls for a full night, the tall blonde had finally decided to give him an opportunity to speak with her. The two agreed to go lunch at a restaurant closer to their workplace.

Tough the situation, John knew Stacy trusted him and she would understand everything she heard was a big lie.

- I never cheated on you - John said in the moment the waitress gave them the menu. He saw the woman sending a dirty glance. Now, not only his girlfriend thought he was unfaithful bastard, but the waitress was thinking the same. He waited for the woman to walk away to go on with the conversation. - It was all a misunderstanding. Randy came into my office and told Nora lies about me bringing women to my office.

- Randy is your best friend. - Stacy folded her arms. As much as she loved John, it was hard to believe in such a rubbish story, especially after his past. - Why would he want to destroy your relationship?

- It's Randy we are talking about - John simply answered. He couldn't tell Stacy Randy didn't want him to get married with her - or any other women if it matters - and that he had tried everything he could to demote him from the idea of becoming a married man. If Stacy knew about it, Randy was a dead man. Under the sweetness and cuteness, Stacy could be vicious. She had no problem killing Randy for trying to destroy the dream wedding she was preparing with so much work.

- You didn't answer my question. Randy and you are friends, you are closer friends. Very close. I don't understand why Randy would spread rumors to ruin our engagement.

- It was all a joke. Stacy, I want to marry you. I want it more than I ever thought I would want it. I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship.

- Well, we can ask Randy if it was all a joke.

John turned his head around and saw Randy stepping into the restaurant. He was accompanied by Nora.

Stacy waved at them before John had the opportunity to tell her to not do it. He needed to speak with his fiancée in private to end the misunderstanding between them once for all. With Randy and Nora around it would only be harder to fulfill his wish. They were the people guilty for the bad treatment that he was receiving from his girlfriend.

Both Randy and Nora went to meet Stacy and John, to the last one despair. Couldn't they wave back and then to go to another table?

- Please, take a seat. - Stacy invited both Randy and Nora to join her and John, who wasn't a fan of the idea at all. Weren't they trying to have a private conversation? Randy and Nora could occupy another table. There were plenty of tables unoccupied. No need to interrupt his talk with Stacy.

- We better…- Randy tried to refuse the invitation when saw John's furious glance at him and understood he did not want him and his company around.

- Thank you - Nora said accepting the invitation. She took a seat at Stacy's side.

Randy exchanged a look with John - who was unpleased with their presence. He shrugged his shoulders and took a seat around the table too. Nothing he could to go to another table with Nora now.

- So, I have a few questions. - Stacy's eyes were on Randy. - I know you and John are close friends and I know you don't have problems to hide his mess as he doesn't have any problem hiding all your mess which is pretty big. I have no idea how you can hide every single girl you screw.

- You know I'm his best man, right? - Randy queried hoping the blonde would slow down. He had always seen her as a sweet woman - too sweet to be truth -, but she wasn't being sweet at the moment.

- I told you to not seat - John grumbled under his breath. His friend had never believed when he told him how vicious Stacy could be when she was mad. At the moment, Randy was feeling it on his skin.

- If our marriage happens, you will be his best man against my will. I did not want my maids or any other female guest to have sex during my wedding, but with you around I know it's going to happen.

- She is meaner than I thought - Nora commented in a whisper. Maybe this new side of Stacy could explain to her why Trish was friend with her. But then something told her Trish had never seen this side from her - no way she would have seen if after the words she had used to describe Stacy.

- Now, please tell me with whom my fiancé is cheating on me so I can call off my wedding and sending him to hell as he deserves.

- Do you already know what do you wish? - The waitress asked when returned. The bad atmosphere on the table could be felt.

- For me it is the pasta - Nora said with a smile. - You better to let them choose for a little longer. They are indecisive.

- Don't try to lie to me because she told me. - The tall blonde pointed to Nora. - She heard you saying that John takes other women to his office behind his fiancée back. She thought I was one of those women.

- Did you know being cheated isn't the end of the world? - When the words ran out from Randy's mouth, John offered him another furious glance. Randy could only be mocking him. He was supposed to tell the truth and not bury him deeper.

- For a man-whore as you, it may not be the end of the World. But for people as I, cheating can be the end of the world. If you knew what is to like someone, you would know how it feels to know the person you like is breaking your trust.

- He knows what is to like someone - John exclaimed with a malicious smile. Randy was digging his grave. Now, it was his time to dig his friend's grave. Randy would better to hurry up if did not want him to reveal his feelings for Trish.

- Someone I know? - Nora asked feeling curious. A feeling inside was telling Nora this woman was her Trish.

- I don't know about what he is talking - Randy replied in his defense. He could be feeling something from Trish, but he wasn't ready to admit it yet.

- It doesn't matter who is because people as Randy don't have heart and they can only think with one part of their body.

- Can you ask your girlfriend to stop insulting me? - The taller man took a look at John, who raised his hands. He couldn't stop Stacy and he was not in the mood to do it after everything Randy did to him.

The lunch couldn't go worse until the only, and the only one, Patricia Stratigias showed up at the restaurant's door. Who knew a lunch could be so fun?

- Trish, come to join us - Nora yelled from her place. She never thought her lunch would be so entertaining. She didn't care if she was going to be the third wheel.

With a smile on her face, Trish made her way to the table where the people she knew were sat around.

- Hi, I didn't know you where here - the petit blonde exclaimed when reached the table. She took a seat at Randy's side because it was the only free chair.

- Really? - Nora asked. She faked a surprise tone in her voice. She was pretty sure Trish knew where she could find them.

- Did you know why you and Randy fight? - the engaged woman queried.

- Stace - John tried to stop her, but it already was too late. She was going to end up saying something that shouldn't be said.

- Only two words are needed to formulate the answer: sexual tension. - Stacy rose up to her feet and walked away leaving everyone else behind. The people who knew her had never seen her so mad.

- Now I get why you hired her. She is not naïve as she seems. If you don't mind, I'm going to the bathroom. - Getting up from her chair, the brunette walked into the bathroom's direction, leaving Trish and Randy in each other's company.

- Now, I'm going after Stacy, but when we meet again, I'm going to punch you, Randy. - Not saying another word, John went after his fiancée.

- I wouldn't expect any less - Randy whispered. It was being an amazing day for him. Could it get worse? Of course it could. Wasn't Trish sat at his side? - You made my secretary to tell you about Stephanie.

- You were blackmailing me with my favorite bra - She exclaimed without looking at him. - What did you want me to do?

- I may not have your bra, but if I told people would still believe about us sleeping together

- It's my word against yours. And do not forget the fact people know we hate each other. They would not believe your words about our night. - Who in their perfect mind would think they have been dirty when they spent so much time fighting each other.

- For what Stacy told, we fight each other because a thing called "sexual tension". I'm sure Stacy didn't make up that reason alone. If I tell them about us they will think we tried to end up with the sexual tension between us.

- There is no sexual tension between us. - It was huge lie. If there was no sexual tension between them, she wouldn't have ended up sleeping with a man she supposedly hated twice.

- So, I can invite you out tonight and you will not try to get me in your bed. - What was wrong with him for wanting to ask her out?

- You should say: "I'll not try to get you in my bed". - What was wrong with her from wanting to accept his invitation?

- Is that a "yes?" - he asked trying to hide the surprise. He would never believe she would accept it.

- Just to show you there is no sexual tension between us as you so much wish to be true. - Trish rose up from her chair and walked away leaving a very astonished Randy behind.

- Where did everyone go? - Nora asked when returned to the table. Randy was the only person left and he was lost his thoughts to give her an answer.

A date with Patricia Stratgias? He was expecting it. And he was expecting it very badly.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


End file.
